The Titan's Curse with a twist
by singam
Summary: The future people come into the past to read the Titan's curse there are OCs and Artemis and Percy call themselves Mist and Luna how will they react when Luna and Mist shows themselves further in the story.No flames please not good at summery's and will try to update every few weeks and rated T for cussing. Will rewrite chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

The gods are bickering as usual when a bright light appeared in front of them it scared the (insert swear word)out of us there was a note saying.  
There will be future demigods and mortals coming also two gods will come do not kill them mainly Zeus this is your warning the Fates said so the six new demigods will come shortly ,but do not start reading this book yet wait till the battle the future one is over which will be about a week so till then let these demigods come and show them there rooms for now and by the way the book won't come till the two people come ,the mortals and the demigods will be there shortly and show them your rooms till a few more people come peace out from you favorite gods Apollo,Hermes and the unknown god and goddess.

* * *

In the future  
Percy was in the bushes watching Annabeth french kissing (No offense French people reading this if you are)Erik Mathews and saying "I Love the way your tongue feels in my mouth Erik I need more"Eriks reply is "Oh ya I will give you more"just as they tackled each other and started to kiss furiously.  
After that and they finished Percy came out and yelled just as the storm clouds came over them and started to pour "What the (Swear word) Annabeth you are cheating on me I was gone for a month a (swear word ) rain started to pour when Percy pulled out a ring saying Percy + Annabeth forever and threw it at Annabeth while turning around "you will never see me till I am ordered by someone to protect camp I hate you and hope you have fun with that stupid son of Hermes".

Percy was slowly forgotten and was walking toward the camp fire.  
Hestia asked him "What happened young hero you look frustrated and a day ago most cabins were destroyed especially Hermes and Athena".  
Percy sighed "Annabeth cheated on me Hestia".Hestia said "How about you be my champion you can summon fire and food just not really fancy ones"?  
Percy said "Okay and what do I need to become your champion"? Then Hestia transformed into Vesta because she is needed to do the ritual and this is her first champion so she is blessing him in both aspects.  
Hestia said in Greek (Don't know Greek) "You are now blessed by I Hestia the Greek goddess of flame and food to become my champion".

In her roman aspect Vesta she said(don't know Latin) You are now blessed by I Vesta the roman goddess of flame hope and food to fight for the new Rome and your patron".Percy felt his eyes turning a different color not there regular color red to be exact and Vesta now turned back into Hestia to say "You have fire powers that rival your water powers now and you can ask me for help also if all seems lost please come to the mount Olympus if you want".

Meanwhile Annabeth is snogging the Son of Hermes named Erik Mathews while everyone,but Travis and Conner Stoll,Clarrise La'Rue,Katie Gardener,and Thalia Grace are named persons was booing at them while Travis and Conner is pick pocketing items out of everybody's pocket other than the people saying boo you suck and what not while Katie had a grin on her face while putting something in every ones pockets that may or may not have been.

Percy is at the beach wandering around starting to put a fire is coming easier to him he can now summon a fireball make his swords on fire and summon a little Hestia appeared after he made a small vortex of fire inside a pool of water he made floating  
she said "you can make much more fire Perseus like A fire water ball and a Greek fire underwater".Percy just looked in awe because of that  
he said "thou are not fighting but why are you giving me these powers".(I put the old language because I thought of Zoe Nightshade and when Percy is mad in this story he starts to talk like that).Hestia changed into Vesta and said  
"A champion has to fight for Rome and his Patron no?

Percy didn't have a comment so he said "okay mi'lady but please call me Percy Perseus makes me sound older than I am".Vesta turned back to her Greek form and said  
"Okay Percy and remember the said is not usually done and the done is not usually said it has many choices that only you can decide".After her little saying Percy looked away because Hestia was teleporting away and he is still a continued to train till the Dinner horn rang ,but he decided not to eat since everyone was mostly near Erik and he didn't want to bring attention to himself so he found a little cavern underwater that his dad couldn't even find or sense.

The gods in the future  
The counsel was in there usual omega form and they were talking about Perseus.  
Athena said "I bet Annabeth and your seaweed brat is already married lets us check shall we"?

Percy got tired and fell asleep when the gods flashed in and Poseidon asked where his son one in camp knew where he was so Poseidon asked Annabeth and said she didn't know then started to peck Erik on the someone in the crowd said

"Percy is coming and he looks terrible".What the camper said is true because his face was red and it looked like he had tear stains on his face his eyes were red and also looked anywhere but Annabeth and Erik well there tables and the gods noticed this well mostly Aphrodite because she said  
"Percy what happened you are red"?  
Percy responded in a low but cracked voice "ask Annabeth she is the one who made me like this also since you are here anyways Hades can you and Zeus or Hades even Athena I have a request you all might like especially Athena"

* * *

The past gods

The gods went quite after that flash and Athena or Poseidon read the note one was wondering when a flash and 9 demigods and two mortals and two goddessess said "Well introduce yourselves".The demigods went first  
"Hi my name is Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus"  
"Hi my name is Nico Di'Angelo son of Hades"  
"Hi my name is Piper Mclean daughter of Aphrodite"  
"Hi my name is Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena"  
"Hi my name is Erik Mathews son of Hermes"  
"Hi my name is Jason Grace son of Jupiter"  
"Hi my name is Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus fire user"  
"Hi my name is Reyna (not sure what her last name is do you guys know?)daughter of Bellona and praetor of the roman legion."Frank Zhang son of Mars."  
"Hazel (Don't know how to spell last name) daughter of Pluto"  
"Hi my name is Hylla (Not sure what her last name is )Daughter of Bellona and Queen of the Amazons"  
(This is a OC)"Hi my name is Alexandria Not telling you my last name or parentage but I have a twin oh ya we are both goddesses" (Another OC)"Hi my name is Melody Not telling you my last name or parentage and Alexandria is my twin"  
"Hi I am Rachael Elizabeth Dare mortal and oracle"  
"Hi I am Sally Jackson clear sighted mortal and hi granddaughters"  
Alexandria and Melody said "Hi grandma"But spoke in her mind just pretend you are a really good friend of ours because they do not know our parents yet Sally thought back okay.

Zeus said "You and Alexandria were staring at each other for a while".  
Sally blushed and said "we were having a little mind conversation with them and they aren't really my granddaughters I just think of them like that and so do they"While smiling at the two girls.  
The gods said "9:00 P:M time for bed everyone now to wait about a week till the two gods appear".

* * *

Future  
Percy started to say "I have a proposition for the gods/goddesses that don't like me".  
Everybody was shocked that Percy knew a big word especially then one of the gods said  
"Come out with it" while making the demigods that were everyone but Percy teleport to the came as well and was trying to get Percy out of went on  
"I,I have something that most of you gods would like"Everyone that was a god started to continued and took a deep breathe he said  
"Kill me".Much to the gods shock a lot of yelling came over mostly Poseidon were saying things like "what"!or "Why":"Why the Hades do you want us to kill you".

Percy said "Because all the campers other than a very few left me for your son Hermes and Annabeth cheated on me" Athena started to say"N-"but she was cut off by Hermes  
"It's true Athena look at my little broadcast from a week ago".

Just as he pulled out a t.v put pf no where and put it skip since you already know Athena was stunned and shocked that her daughter would do that no wonder Percy came here looking red and looking everywhere but Athena and  
Hermes said "Hold on I think Artemis is going to say something".And Artemis did  
she said "How about you join the hunt to have something to do?"

Percy was shocked and so was the other immortals but nerveless  
Percy said "I swear on the river Styx and Chaos that I,Perseus Jackson will be guardian of the hunt till Lady Artemis or Lord Apollo tells me to leave".

Poseidon said "You shouldn't have said anything about Cha-"A black void filled the dining room and said  
"Who dares to use my name as an oath oh never mind it was Perseus Jackson You are the first I let live and You cannot break this oath or you will pay the consequences".  
Percy replied "Yes sir I won't go back on my oath" Chaos said "Okay" just as a flash of light came by and made Percy like the hunters Immortal but can still be killed and Chaos said in Percy's mind that you are Immortal and you will find love again with A- just not the way you thought just don't tell the hunters also you can still be killed in battle.

Percy POV  
Artemis said "B-Man you are going to a park in Manhattan meet or try to find me in a few hours or so"I thought okay then just as Artemis teleported away.  
I heard a voice saying North East of Your Apartments I thought cool I have an internal radar in my head so I went to the camp of the hunters and did a quick check and drew a map when Athena came by and said  
"I bless you even if I don't want to but you are going to need it with the hunt".Then Aphrodite came by and said  
"I bless you to"when a I love green day shirt came and put itself on me I really thought that this is going to help me with the hunters just as my eyes burst green flames I thought a dramatic entrance I go in there with my cloak and green eyes I drew the map.

Apollo said "I bless you do be do better with a bow even if your already good with throwing knives"then my eyes started to turn a little gold wow I thought now Sea green Flame green and now sea green with golden flakes.I thought time for the dramatic entrance.  
I started to walk toward camp and decided to eavesdrop on what Artemis is saying.I started to walk toward the camp and hide in a tree,I heard Artemis  
saying "I have a new guardian of the hunt even if I lost him and he is still probably walking".  
After she said that

I said "How nice you think so~so highly of me my lady"with my eyes turning green gold and green flames.  
Artemis is saying "How the Hades did you find us you know I lost you on purpose you know and what is with your eyes they keep turning on fire and then with golden flakes in them".

I replied "Apollo and my patron is Hestia so that is how and I have an internal radar or something so I always no where you are also here is a map of camp when my eyes looked must of saw because she said  
"guardian your eyes turned grey"  
When the hunters put their bows and pulled an arrow.  
I replied"not telling that part yet mi'lady and also are you going to tell them who I am I am pretty sure that pine cone face is wondering".  
I heard Lady Artemis say "hunters this is Perseus Jackson the savior of Olympus and blah blah blah".I loved their expressions toward me and especially Thalia since her mouth was opened.

* * *

Past

Artemis felt a strange sense of protection of these two girls named Alexandria and Melody I have no idea how but...

While Melody and Alexandria was trying hard not to say "Hi mom"really loud ,but sadly they slipped and said it was confused because they both said it the same time and they also asked "where dad was"?

The gods/goddesses were confused since they didn't know who they were talking about when there eyes flashed gold/green and only one who caught that actually was their mom and started to wonder why and also thought I didn't break my oath did I? When Alexandria whistled loudly and yelled "Blacky (Alexandria/Melody calls Blackjack that) and Shadow"(A black wolf).  
A wolf and a Pegasus came trotting by and sat near one of the two girls Melody was Blacky and Alexandria was Shadow which growled when Athena or Hermes started to come near.  
Artemis POV

I was feeling a bit odd since that feeling and went to go pet the pets that where near the two girls and the pets actually let me touch them since they know if they didn't Percy would not give them food for a day even though I didn't know that.  
I was wondering why Blacky came up to me and let me get on his back he started to fly and neigh I felt a thing of safety again.  
I wonder why then Blacky decided to have a mental conversation with me though I am pretty sure the other gods especially Poseidon because they thought I was way back to the horse talking thing it said  
"Hi lords wife how are you doing not sure if you remember me but,Your T-never mind Boss said to not say that if we are in the past."  
Twins

The twins knew that their eyes kept switching to Golden to Green to Silver to Green flames to Grey and they knew that Artemis saw surprisingly enough they also knew that Artemis saw the first three stages not the fourth stage.  
After Melody told Blacky to let Artemis ride him and tell him to make a mental conversation just leave out the twins and Percy of course Blackjack didn't listen and started to tell Artemis about being a wife and almost said twins but covered it also knew that right now in the future dad was just getting into the hunt remember dad got blessed by Apollo so they have a little foresighting about what is happening in the place they came from the future world they also knew that mom would be using her cover up name Luna and same as Percy using Mist or Tides they used them when they are outside with other gods around.

* * *

future

It had been a day since Percy was admitted into the hunt and made a tent a few meters off behind the hunters and Artemis tents he knew that monsters can't get into the hunts tents but can get into his because of his smell and he could easily fend them off other than if it was a Ballistic or a drakon but the hunters don't know they were being attacked until Percy went into the infirmary getting some ambrosia when it was night time.  
He wouldn't have been seen if he snuck around to the left not the right but Phoebe caught him trying to go to the infirmary luckily for him she didn't see the blood ran off when Phoebe started to wake the hunters he grabbed a bottle of nectar and a pack of ambrosia and ran the Hades out of the hunters camp.  
He got to his camp Hermes was waiting for him when he saw Percy he gasped and Percy was pretty sure that Artemis heard because Artemis came running out of her camp sight and started to look for the said quickly  
"I bless you to run like the wind and good luck" just as he teleported out of gave a little sip of nectar and ate a small piece of ambrosia since he had to save some for later.  
When his healing 's wounds started to close up but it still is bleeding just not that much .

Artemis

When Artemis heard the gasp and someone running out of camp she got up immediately and ran out of her camp when Phoebe ran up to Artemis and said  
"Someone is hurt ,but is the guardian I don't think it was to bad just a cut or two".  
Artemis asked "did you look at the blood Phoebe it seems someone is bleeding heavily"?  
The chances that that was the guardian was at least 60% because he was the only one who got hurt.  
We started to follow the trail back toward her camp and turned a right to the forest and found Percy's camp it was destroyed.  
He was trying to rebuild it when another monster came and heard a sigh and a yell so the monster charged it was a minotaur with one gear.  
The minotaur yelled and bunch more of the monsters came like a Ballistic and a yelled

"For Artemis"!

He started to charge then,made a few helpers out of water so they attacked the slashed and hacked and used a 360 for a offensive maneuver and killed half of the monsters the Ballistics,gorgon and minotaur was gorgon left.  
They charged Percy and Percy got hit on the thigh with the minotaur ax he said "ouch" and moved to the right the minotaur hit a tree and Percy pulled out his horn and stabbed the minotaur in the rib cage then the gorgon attacked and said  
"you will die for what you did to Medusa"  
Percy did the 360 even if it tired him greatly and the gorgon the stupid gorgon came into the little field which swords were swinging over 70 miles per hour so the gorgon burst into a great show of yellow monster dust.  
The ballistic was the only one left so it charged and Percy accidently looked into it's eyes.  
The Ballistic came up to Percy and bit his left thigh which is now poisoned and his right thigh was bleeding from the minotaur ax.

Percy after that came back to his senses and stabbed the ballistic in the head then did a front flip over it then stab it in the neck,and heart it blew up like a soda can and mento.  
After that little battle Artemis went to go check on Percy she asked  
"Are you okay I saw the battle and you got hit twice".  
Percy replied he said"ya I am fine just a little cut".  
Artemis thought to herself no your not you a bleeding heavily.

When he left after that battle to go and attempt to fix his tent when he saw out of the corner of his eye Gration was sneaking up on Artemis and Artemis wasn't paying attention.  
So Percy started to run and throw a dagger behind Artemis and it hit it's mark Artemis turned and got hit in the right shoulder so she couldn't help other than to shoot her bow and help or attempt to help Percy kill the heard Artemis gasp so he charged Gration and said or yelled  
"you filthy scum you will pay for what you done to the hunters! and the one I love"he mumbled so Artemis couldn't hear it.

He flipped over Gration and went to his mistress and quickly said a healing spell which put the cuts on his own body even though Artemis knew it was a healing spell she just didn't know it went onto his body.

Percy started to choke because of various cuts and Gration keeps taunting him.  
Artemis felt better and started to charge Gration he saw out of his corner of his eye and sidestepped much to Artemis disposal Percy charged and hit gration on the head while Artemis notched a arrow and shot it while saying  
"Have fun in tartarus (Is it spelled right?) Gration"  
Just as Gration blew up into golden fell over after that.  
Artemis didn't see his various cuts,so she ran back to camp with hunters grace.

Percy POV

After the battle with Gration Artemis left and I fell over into the lake luckily, but the poison was already deep in and Artemis didn't check on me so I was in the lake watching fish,turtles,and frogs pass by me.  
I passed out and no one found me. Poseidon came by into the lake and said  
"you are wanted on Olympus only Zeus,Apollo,Athena,and I are there".  
I told him "I am coming in a few moments need something to drink".  
Just as I got a bit more ambrosia and nectar into my mouth.

Artemis

I poured some nectar and ambrosia on my hunters.

Percy's POV  
We were in Manhattan so I walked toward the main entrance of the main lobby of the empire state guy who gave keys and what not to people who were demigods was taking a break for a bit so I went up to him and said  
"Hello I need keys to 600th floor I have a audience with Zeus".  
The guy said "No you don't unless you are a demigod then can't go up there".  
I smirked and replied "Ree~aly I am a son of Poseidon and I can use fire".Just as I put a ball of fire in my right hand and a ball of water in my left guy at the entrance said  
"f-fine make sure no one is there in the elevator with you".I already knew that.  
When I was in the elevator and Boulevard of broken dreams by Green Day came on.I wonder if Thalia likes this song because of Personal problems or just cause she is weird.

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever know  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone  
I walk this empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams.

Just then the elevator ring and I was on Mount Olympus and it was still amazing since Annabeth~her made of a sudden I was walking with my hood up of course and I saw a statue of Her and I so I got angry and pulled out riptide and slashed the statue.  
The nymphs started to come toward the statue and ask  
"why did you do that"?  
I answered in a low voice "None of your business".

And I started to walk off toward the Olympus where the Four gods were.I went into the building and said  
"why have you called me lord Zeus"?while bowing toward the gods/goddesses.  
Athena and Apollo answered "You need to get closer with the hunters in camp and in bonding"  
Apollo said "My sister needs some help Aphrodite is still playing with your love life and You will die on the next full moon by a giant".

Wow that was a mouthful but really a full moon and a giant,but I thought I do have a feeling about Artemis getting attacked on the next full moon which I might add is in two or three days.  
Zeus said "Perseus protect my daughter please and don't let her get hit".  
Poseidon said "Perseus do what Zeus says and wow Zeus you more or less begged Percy to do that".  
I replied "Yes sir I will protect her in death as well". Every one was shocked of what I just next few days as the guardian was tough lot's of monsters but luckily no one got hurt because the monsters didn't sense the hunter camp only me.

I was bleeding a lot at my camp which is North East of the full moon was up and so was I,I was waiting for whatever giant was going to come tonight.  
I finally saw it it was Atlas and he doesn't look happy.  
Artemis must of heard the gigantic footsteps of Atlas because her and the hunters came running out to look who was talking.

Atlas said"Artemis so we meet again,but my main goal is to get you under my burden once again because Hyperion is holding it right now"he said in a booming laughter.  
I know I will die soon so I charged and Artemis looked horrified because of this the hunters always saw me before because I was always doing something laundry or sharpening bows and playing with them or getting better teaching them to use a sword better than I was.  
They became closer to a family than I had before so they also looked horrified in the moment of this I yelled "You won't get Artemis since I already know what is going to happen you will fade and never come back and I will die as well".

The hunters looked scared when I said that so I yelled for Apollo or a Goddess to put a boundary up to keep the hunters and Artemis from coming out to help fight this and Athena came and put a boundary up but also around themselves since they knew I had to do this because of the prophecy Apollo said a few days ago.  
But more or less they also knew that Artemis had some kind of feelings for said gods put a boundary around me I used something Chaos never said to do I pulled out a from my body black orb and threw it at Atlas but he just the black ball came around like a boomerang and hit Atlas the giant was confused why he was loosing energy to fight me.  
so in a last attempt he also did the same but it was a different color red to be exact and threw it at Artemis I ran toward the ball and caught it with my left hand and pushed it inside of me when my body caught onto fire we the giant and I fell down.

The giant fell and faded before I fell though Athena and Apollo let go of the boundary because they were insanely tired from trying to keep the boundary up and Artemis caught me before I fell she put my head in her lap and said  
"Apollo come here"!  
Apollo said "I can't sadly a prophecy said he will die on the next full moon"  
.Athena said the same thing they both were very sad and the other gods flashed in and looked at the position we were in and the condition of looked sad they even said  
"He will be remembered as a great hero"  
.Everyone agreed but I started to talk I said in a crackly voice  
"I will leave for now but I will fight even in death to come here and Artemis don't look down I l-"And I stopped talking my body went rigid and I stopped breathing.

* * *

Past

Hades looked sad because he felt the hero named Perseus Jackson die in the future but his soul was in the void to heal and come twins knew this story because mom always told it to them.

Artemis POV

I knew something was wrong with Hades and the twins because they both started to bawl Hades was new and everyone was startled because of this they felt the death of Perseus Jackson unknowingly Artemis didn't know. Though her future self was crying so right now I started to silently cry I have no idea why and started to talk"Someone in the future died that is why the twins,Hades and I are crying my future self is crying and so is everyone who was there".

* * *

The void

Perseus Jackson was not in the underworld he was in the void with Chaos looking after the hunt unknowingly to the felt sad that he was not there to comfort them because he loved Artemis even if she didn't feel the same way about him and didn't get to tell her that before he died.  
Percy was training to go back to the hunters while the hunters were trying to forget him but that was hard since the moon was almost always red on a full stayed hidden in her room every hunter was in the same room crying till they fall asleep.

Percy had a year of training even though on earth and Chaos asked if he  
"would you like to be immortal"?  
ｒｒｔPercy replied "Yes sir"with a salute

Chaos said "Okay but do not tell the others yet you are the immortal god of the darkness,Hunt,archery,time,hurricanes,typhoons,wolves,and shadows,death"  
.Percy felt very powerful and he saw that the hunters and Artemis were in trouble so he asked Chaos to transport him to Earth to help with the decided to do a dramatic entrance he would go in at a hundred miles per hour and make his eyes black,green,golden and grey and shoot arrows at Gration.

Battle and Percy's POV

Gration was currently attacking the hunt when a comet going a hundred miles per hour hit him on the stuttered "y-you s-should be dead Kronos said so".  
I replied "well sorry to burst your bubble Gration your attacking my hunters and my love".

Artemis and the hunters caught their breathe because it was the guardian good and new like he never died.  
All the hunters except the new ones started to cry.  
I didn't like that so I told the hunters "do not cry all is fine I am alive now and Artemis mind if I borrow your bow I know I suck at it but just let me see the bow and an arrow please".

Artemis gave the bow and arrow to me and I decided to make the arrow a bit more powerful I pulled something out of my chest it was black and red I put fire and darkness and notched the bow and let go I hit his head.

He blew up and hunters started to run toward me with open arms and Artemis stayed behind she was scared I growled I didn't like that,but the hunters said"your back and Artemis is afraid that you might go back".  
I replied "no worries I'll stay forever even if I died I was always watching and could you go get Artemis for a moment I need to give her back her bow"?  
Thalia said "okay but you better not leave again".

I growled and decided to turn into a wolf and walk up to Artemis with the bow on top of me it was like it was riding me.  
I turned back into a human when I got close enough to Artemis and said "here is your bow hope I didn't damage it and I meant every word I said when I came back".

Artemis POV

I heard what Percy said and he called me his love could it be true or was he just saying that I need to decide I decided that he meant it because I heard him coming toward me in a wolf form though how he did that I have no idea when he got close enough he turned back into a human form and said  
"Here is your bow and I meant every word I said".  
I gasped when he said that then he said

"How bout a dramatic entrance into Olympus does thou want to do it Mi'lady oops sorry old habits Chaos you said that you took it away"!  
He more or less yelled at the sky I heard a voice yell down at us  
"Sorry thought I did and you can tell Your love that you are I-never mind but tell her!"

I heard Percy growl in response to that but never less he started to come toward me and say near my ear  
"I am Immortal god of Darkness,hunt,archery,time,hurricanes,typhoons,shadows and death also wolves ".  
Also Thalia heard and decided to give Percy something that fell down from the sky also I heard that same voice say  
"tell her and maybe Marry her".  
Percy yelled at the sky "Fine"!

As he got on one knee in front of me and gulped while saying something we the hunters can hear"will you marry me"?He said shakily.  
I yelped in surprise and said "yes"with no hesitation he put the ring on my finger his eyes turned a grey greenish golden black.  
The hunters were happy that the hunt have a big brother to play with and Artemis could have children of the hunters said"are we going to keep this a secret or are you going to tell Zeus"?  
I thought hmm how about a dramatic we had the same expression but  
Percy said what I was thinking"How bout y'all do a dramatic entrance sorry bout the accent Chaos made thy train in Texas for a bit".

The hunters laughed at his accent and apology because it was funny sounding I started to laugh when a pie came out of no where and hit me in my face Percy started to whistle and look around then one of the hunters had a amazing idea note the sarcasm "Food fight!"  
while Percy summoned a table with a bunch of food on it the hunters,Percy and I started to throw food when Apollo flashed in and got a mouthful of pie from Thalia he had blocked Percy from the line of fire we started to laugh especially Percy.

Apollo grew still and looked at Percy and said "your supposed to be dead".  
Percy responded by saying"Chaos said thy could come back to y'all and Apollo how bout a dramatic entrance for the lord of theater ?"  
Apollo said "Ya and what's with the accent"?  
I said "Chaos made him train in てTexas and Percy here is going to marry me do you oppose"?  
Apollo just laughed and said "knew it Perce you were going to say something like that"  
Percy responded by saying "shh don't tell her the prophecy from before I died I'll just say it".  
Apollo said "fine"

Percy looked at me and recited the prophecy "My sister needs some help Aphrodite is still playing with your love life and You will die on the next full moon by a giant".Which really wasn't a prophecy but a telling so I knew that is why Athena and Apollo made a barrier around us cause of some stupid also said "Zeus also told thy to protect thee if thee got cut thy would be dead so thy made Apollo and Athena make a barrier".

Percy POV

After asking Artemis to marry me and Apollo got a face full of pie and saying prophecy I was tired very very tired.

The  
hunters and Artemis must of saw that so the hunters pushed me into the tent with Artemis wonder why.  
Apollo said "you will have twins soon be careful and Percy tomorrow go to Olympus every one is still sad about your death"  
I replied "alright I'll be there".

I have a nice little dramatic entrance planned out I was going to tell Apollo but he flashed out I decided to tell Artemis.  
"Okay here is my idea for a dramatic entrance Artemis and the hunters go inside and say we were attacked by Gration when a meteor came by and hit Gration on the head the meteor was not a meteor it was a wolf it attacked and made Gration fade and I will come in in wolf form and when Zeus asks who I am I will put shadows around me and more wolves then I would use a nice little fire vortex and turn into the thyself".

The hunters agreed and so did Artemis.  
We went to the respected tents and Artemis made me stay in her tent since my tent was a long way made Apollo something for Artemis and Percy which looked like water but really was a love potion Artemis and I did it and now Artemis is pregnant all the while Apollo's telling is true they were that night we went up to Olympus I as a wolf and Artemis and her hunters were following while Artemis told the story about what had happened and when Zeus called the wolf who help save his daughter I came out and made shadows under me and made more wolves come just as I made a fire vortex and went poof I was myself again and said "I did lord Zeus and my name is Perseus Jackson".  
Everyone and I mean everyone was shocked or stunned while dad started to was a funny sight to though Apollo wasn't the only that wasn't shocked Hestia wasn't either nor was Artemis.

てｓｒｒてｍｒEveryone

At the the throne room Apollo said "Hiya again Perce and nice entrance".  
Percy bowed and said "ya should of seen y'alls faces"  
while someone said "Again Percy really what is with the Texas accent people might be wondering and Zeus what would happen if I got married"?  
Zeus said "what and that would depend if it was Percy I would gladly say yes to but any other boy no".  
Percy spoke "dad what would you think if I got married?"  
Poseidon said "depends on who if you know them very well then yes".  
Percy said "Okay then Artemis come here please and let's announce something".  
Artemis started to come forward toward Percy and grab his hand while taking a deep said "Dad we are getting married".

Everyone was applauding but then Zeus said "okay,but you have to become a god Percy".  
Chaos flashed in and said "no need Percy is already a god Percy tell them".  
Percy said "okay then I am god of Darkness,hunt,archery,time,hurricanes,typhoons,shadows and death also wolves ".

Wow that is a lot of domains should he be an Olympian Hades has his throne already then Hestia said "I volunteer to become an Olympian for Percy so he can become an Olympian". Two new thrones appeared one with fire and food on it and one that is sea green and black with wolves someone most likely Apollo yelled "let us have a party with food and drinks and all that nonsense".Everyone was surprised when Hades said that also "Artemis and Percy come here please you are having twins no"? Zeus or Apollo stuttered a "Y-Yes" everyone was surprised when she said that.  
Aphrodite said "what are the girls name going to be"? this time Percy said " how bout Alexandria and Melody"? Artemis liked those names so she agreed then she said "how about when we are around people we call each other Mist or Tides and I am Luna?"

Percy said uh oh when his mouth went green  
9 demigods 2 mortals and 4 goddess  
shall go in the past to read a book  
in the nook of Olympus  
This quest involves a very special hero  
that turned into a god.  
Then Apollo passed out for a nano second and came back he said "okay then that was weird yup and Artemis please get you godlings out now they are kicking"  
Artemis said "okay"

The twins were borned they had auburn hair like Artemis and multicolored eyes like Percy The twins were born and they started to be carried onto one of the twos shoulder Melody was one Percy's shoulder and Alexandria was on Artemis shoulder time to go into the past guys also bring this book with you Artemis the 13 are already there the 9 demigods two mortals and your twins are there now they are just waiting for you two to get there.  
Perseus and Artemis went back in time and flashed into the past throne room and Apollo said was true there was 13 people already here Artemis changed her hair color to black since that would ruin the color and Percy just kept himself the nodded at each other and said  
"I am Mist husband of Luna""I am Luna wife of Mist".

While Alexandria and Melody said "Mom Dad"! and ran up to book appeared on the same table the note came two were gods so they could start reading the book,but first they are going to bed and eat the twins are very very hungry they just were born a few hours ago so why wouldn't they eat.

The twins summoned some food and then looked at each other and nodded they had an idea for mom and dad they would throw pie in dad's face and cake in there moms.  
They got mom with pie and Melody got dad with it then Percy or Mist got a awesome idea on Olympus "Food fight!" he yelled

Some how the hunters from the future came and joined in it was Olympian style food fight so it was hunters against mom and dad and Alexandria and Melody the gods joined in and started to get very messy it was everyone against the 4 new gods and goddesses they had an unlimited amount of food so they used all then summoned more Thalia got hit then Artemis got hit by Alexandria and Melody Percy got hit by there was some challenges because Melody Alexandria turned into a wolf and started chucking food every where Percy had the same idea so now it was wolves against people the wolves surprisingly won.

After the food fight and every body cleaning up around the place curtsy of Melody and Alexandria they used water and fire to get every thing off the floor then Percy used a jet stream to push all the food into a fire then he said "to the gods"!The family yelled "to the gods"!

They apparently did this a lot because the hunters in the future brought a fire hose and started to dose everyone in it other than Lady Hestia because it is a weakness to her and them selves because Alexandria and Melody used there power to clean it up.

* * *

The hunt

Everyone in the hunt minus Thalia was teleported to the past who has an idea because they came in when a food fight was happening Thalia was already there so the hunters started to throw somehow one of the people had a fire hose on her back because after the food fight was finished she started to blast everyone but Annabeth and Erik they had to clean it by them selves and Melody and Alexandria since they used Shadows to clean them like a personal cleaner.

Alexandria POV

After the food fight and we getting cleaned up I decided to do a little prank on the two who betrayed my dad.  
We thought the same thing because we both started to walk toward them in darkness so they couldn't see us I pick pocketed Annabeth and Erik I stole their wallets and Melody put something that felt like it.  
We stopped time and the only one who could move or see us was our dad and he grinned and gave us a thumbs up I saw Melody put a chew toy or bean bag in their pockets so we went over to our dad and gave him a hug then he snapped his fingers and time started to go and I started to count how much money we have from the wallets we both estimated about 100 -300$ in cash.

They won't be buying anything started to crack up because Annabeth started to look weird when she put her finger in her pocket so we decided to transform into wolves and sit near Artemis like we were didn't know what we did so I decided to tell a wolf growl she understood because I said"I pickpocketed the daughter of Athena and son of Hermes".  
Now everyone in our family plus Artemis was laughing so hard we fell on the floor when we stopped everyone was looking at us funny so I decided to get out of wolf form and hold up two wallets that said Erik and Annabeth on it and they were wondering how we got it but they didn't know I took all their money and replaced it with fake said  
"well done you are very good thieves"

When I came up to him and started to wave his phone his face was priceless.I thought about a camera and a camera came and I took a picture of started to laugh when I took a picture of him and so did mom and dad then the rest of the Olympian counsel started to laugh so did Hermes.I asked "are we going to start reading the  
"I looked over at the book"Titan's Curse?"

They said "ya after you go to sleep and get up tomorrow at 8:30"

* * *

**AN  
Was it to short to long or just right and I am doing the Titan's Curse from Rick Riordan please review or not I do not really care.**


	2. II Chapter I of the Titan's Curse

**I do not own Rick Riordan and his for the long wait School,Trumpet lessons, and Pep band takes a lot of time.**

* * *

Alexandria  
Alexandria was riding her moon chariot  
For Artemis since she was in the past  
They were reading a book  
Called a Titans curse in the hook of the gods.  
Alexandria was awake riding her moms moon chariot without looking down because she is scared of heights it was almost 6:00 A:M and no one was up so Alexandria parked the chariot in the future and came back in the past she decided to train a bit since it would be like two hours till any one else was pulled a red packet that had automatons well 10 of them and they were harder than the ones these people had and started to engage them in battle they charged one at a time since they were so big and strong note the sarcasm.  
Alexandria knew also that past Artemis was watching and was waiting for the first automaton to charge and when it did it was running a bit fast so Alexandria tripped it and used a flame tornado to destroy it apparently the other automatons didn't like that so they all charged at once.  
And Alexandria just waited and then she pulled out two khopesh that was on her back and engaged the slashed and hacked while blocking with the left one she then used the 360 which tired her none the less.  
she didn't like the automatons so she decided to use only powers for this used darkness to hide then she used water to make a flood so that the automatons couldn't move much then she used shadows of old warriors to attack shadows engaged their opponent and Alexandria then used another fire tornado at the same time used a hurricane to kill the rest of the automatons she fell over when the battle was completed because of all the power when one automaton hit her shoulder she got straight up and summoned a khopesh and stabbed the thing and used light to make it temporarily blind so she killed the thing by using her wolf form to rib.  
When she was finished she passed out before she could hit the pavement Artemis ran up to her and caught her before she fell down.  
Artemis hoped she was still alive when Apollo came and healed her this time she woke up a little shaky but fine though her shoulder was still bleeding golden ichor.  
Alexandria poured some nectar on it then ripped a part of her shirt and wrapped the shoulder was a little shocked from the power Alexandria just displayed ran up to her and said "wow you are very powerful".Alexandria replied "Ok-Okay thanks for the complement and wake every one else up it is already 8:20".  
POV

I was very tired from that battle guess I need to practice more while my shoulder heals I really hope that my twin or my parents don't notice it.  
I walked to the bathroom to go brush my teeth comb my hair and change my clothe so that I don't look like a bloody mess.I heard some one yell "Get up cupcakes"I guess it was coach Hedge because he is the only satyr that I know that had that voice.  
I after I finished brushing went into the breakfast place and got some food started to rush in so that no one saw my wound.  
I got french toast and an orange and grapefruit with some orange juice I am lactose and tolerant so I can't drink I was eating.  
my twin came to sit by me and she accidently touched my right shoulder I bit my lip so I wouldn't say any thing but luckily she didn't.  
twin got the same thing just not orange juice she got breakfast we started to go to the main room of Olympus not surprising though the gods were already there.I told Artemis in my mind mind you that don't tell any one about this morning it was an accident she said fine but what would happen when your parents find out? I told her nothing just a warning again I did this before.  
The gods chose Athena to get the book and read the first chapter before that however someone noticed my shoulder and spoke aloud "Alexandria what happened to your shoulder"? I responded while biting my lip "Nothing why"? Apollo said "because your shoulder is bleeding well I am joking never mind" when Artemis shot an arrow toward him and hit him on the head "okay so Athena please proceed to get the Titan's Curse and take your time it is 8 anyways".I said while sighing even though no one started to walk toward the book and grab it she proceeded to come back when I transformed into a wolf not the best idea but no one noticed I left and hid behind Artemis's throne so I could still hear the book Athena started to read(Bold is book)  
"**The Titan's Curse by Rick Riordan**  
**Chapter one my rescue operation goes very wrong  
**How does his rescue operation go wrong"Apollo asked Artemis told him to "Shut up Athena will read you'll find out"  
**The Friday before winter break,my mom packed me an over night bag and a few deadly weapons and took me to a new boarding school.  
**Ares said "Mommy's boy"Mist yelled at him "No you are you are still living with her"Ares shut up after that.  
**We picked up my friends Annabeth and Thalia on the way. It was an eight hour drive from New York to Bar Harbor, and snow pounded the highway. Annabeth,Thalia,and I haven't seen each other in a months,but between the blizzard and what we were about to do ,we were to nervous to talk much. **Melody said "Of course you were"Athena bit back a retort but continued on reading.  
**Except for my talks more when she is the time we finally got to Westover Hall,it was getting dark,and she'd told Annabeth and Thalia every embarrassing baby story there was to tell about me. **The gods started to laugh and Mist hid behind Luna clearly embarrassed about that.  
**Thalia wiped the fog off the car window and peered outside."Oh 'll be fun."Westover Hall looked like an evil knights was all black stone,with towers,and slit windows,and a big set of wooden double doors.**Apollo said "cool can we visit it"?Artemis saw a arrow hit Apollo in the head again or was it food we don't know but the gods started to laugh when things settled down Athena started to read again.  
**It stood on a snowy cliff overlooking this big frosty forest on one side and the grey churning ocean on the other."Are you sure you don't want me to wait?" my mother asked."No thanks mom"I said."I don't know how long it will 'll be okay.""But how will you get back? I'm worried** **Percy**."Artemis said "I like that she is worried about her child other than some people here".Mist said "Okay so do I"just as he got slapped in the head by Luna "That is awkward Mist you are going after my past self"she mumbled Mist laughed "sorry any way back to the story.  
**I hoped I wasn't was bad enough I had to depend on my mom to drive me to my battles."It's okay Ms. Jackson". Annabeth smiled blond hair was tucked into a ski cap and her gray eyes were the same color as the ocean."We'll keep him out of trouble".**Luna mumbled to Mist "Su-re she will". Mist said "She got me out of battles but you made me have more in the week than a whole year"he mumbled back.  
**My mom seemed to relax a little. She thinks Annabeth is the most levelheaded demigod ever to hit eighth 's sure Annabeth often keeps me from getting killed.**Mist said "Nope that is totally wrong in the Sea of Monsters she got herself almost killed".Luna told him "really how?" Mist said "Sirens" ooh Luna thought.  
**She's right,but that doesn't mean I have to like it.**"And I still don't" Mist said.  
**"All right dears,"my mom said."Do you have everything you need?" **Thalia said "I remember this Percy was being stupid".Mist didn't say anything,but Luna did "He always is".That caught a round of it settled down Athena started to read again.  
**"Yes Ms. Jackson"Thalia said "Thanks for the ride.""Extra sweaters? You have my cell phone number?""Mom-""Your ambrosia and ?And a golden drachma in case you need to contact camp?""Mom seriously! We'll be fine. Come on guys." **The gods and demigods heard a slap and a "that's rude" and an "oww".  
**She looked a little hurt and I was sorry about that "**You should be"Melody said.  
**But I was ready to be out of that my mom told one more about how cute I was in the bathtub when I was three years old,I am going to bury myself in the snow and freeze myself to death. **Mist was thinking I have suicidal thoughts back then I wonder about how I"m still alive after all those years.  
**Annabeth and Thalia followed me wind blew straight threw my coat like ice daggers.**"Really Mist you have a lot of suicidal thoughts" Luna and Melody said.  
**Once my mother's car was out of sight,Thalia said "your mom is so cool,Percy."**Everyone agreed in the throne room.  
**"She's pretty okay," I admitted. "What about you? You ever get in touch with your mom?" **Thalia mumbled to no one in particular "No she is no longer living" Alexandria being in wolf form heard and felt sorry for her so she made a cookie appear out of no where and threw it at Thalia it was one of Sally's blue cookies.  
**As soon as I said it,I wished I hadn't . Thalia was great at giving evil looks,** everyone agreed who knew Thalia she was really good at giving evil looks.  
**what with the punk clothes she always wears- the ripped up army jacket,black leather pants and those intense blue the look she gave me now was a perfect "ten"."If that was any of your business Percy-"** It still isn't no one knows what happened to her mother and Jason doesn't remember.  
**"We'd better get inside," Annabeth interrupted."Grover will be waiting."Thalia looked at the castle and shivered."your right.I wonder what he found here that made him send the distress call." **Mist mumbled "two new demigods"He also flinched at what would happen during the land with no rain Luna noticed and said "Not your fault she wanted to give her life".Mist said back "If she didn't go Nico wouldn't have been so mad and almost go to the titans I still feel bad about that".He sighed and said "Sorry Athena continue"  
**I stared up at the dark towers of Westover hall "Nothing good," I guessed.** Everyone who went that day said "you are absolutely right".  
**The oak doors groaned open, **Apollo said "how does a door groan?"Artemis said " just shut up and read the book Athena"  
**and the three of us stepped into the entry hall in a swirl of I could say was, "Whoa."The place was walls were lined with battle flags and weapon displays:antique rifles,battle axes,and a bunch of other stuff. **Ares said "This is my place I like it" "Sur-re you do it's made of military equipment that Mars know better than you it's your roman form dumbo"Luna or Mist said.  
**I mean,I knew Westover was a military school and all,but the decorations seemed like overkill. hand went to my pocket ,where I kept my lethal ball point pen,Riptide.I could already sense something was wrong with this was rubbing her silver bracelet,her favorite magic item.I knew were thinking the same** **thing.A fight was coming.**"Yes I knew it there is a fight"Ares said "Shut up Ares or do you want to get hit in your heel again by Percy".Ares shut up after that.  
**Annabeth started to say "I wonder where-".The door slammed shut behind us."Oo-kay,"I mumbled."Guess we'll stay a while."I could hear music echoing from the other end of the sounded like dance music.**"Really Mist didn't Grover tell you that a dance party was there?"Luna exclaimed. Mist didn't answer.  
**We stashed our overnight bags behind a pillar and started down the hadn't gone very far when I heard footsteps on the stone floor, and a man and a woman marched out of the shadows to intercept us.**"I have a bad feeling about this"Melody in the room agreed.  
**They both had short gray hair and a black military style uniforms with a red woman had a wispy mustache,**Hermes started to laugh and mostly everyone other than Alexandria because she was in wolf form hiding everything calmed down Athena started to read.  
**And the guy was clean shaven,**Hermes said "isn't that backward"? while Alexandria was using the shadows to sneak off and go no one noticed,so Athena said "yes".  
**Which seemed kind of backward to me.**Hermes yelled "No-o-o I have Percy".Everyone laughed.  
**They both walked stiffly,like they had broomsticks taped on their back.** "Only Percy could make that guess" Apollo said.  
**"Well?" The woman demanded."What are you doing here""um..." I realized I hadn't planned for this.I'd been so focused on getting to Grover and finding out what was wrong,I hadn't considered that someone might question three kids sneaking into the school at hadn't talked at all in the car about how we are going to get inside.I said "Ma'am,we're just-""Ha!" the man snapped,which made me jump."Visitors are not allowed at the dance! You shall be eee-jected!" **Mist said "that did sound funny though"  
**He had an accent-French pronounced his J like was tall,with a hawkish nostrils flared **"Didn't need to know that"Luna said to Mist"Sorry I was 13 or 14 at the time"he muttered to Luna.  
**Which made it really hard not to stare up his nose.**"Ewww Percy I do not need to know I need manicure" Aphrodite shrieked everyone groaned at this.  
**And his eyes are two different colors-one brown and the other blue-like an alley cat's.I figured he was about to toss us into the snow,but then Thalia stepped forward and did something very** **weird**."What is it tell us tell me now!"Hermes yelled at the book. Artemis and Luna yelled "Read the book boy you'll find out!"  
**She snapped her fingers.**"Aww that wasn't very weird" Hermes or Apollo said.  
**The sound was sharp and loud,maybe it was my imagination,but I felt a gust of wind ripple out of her hand,across the washed over all of us,making the banners rustle on the walls."Oh,but we're not visitors,sir,"Thalia said"We go to school remember:I'm this is Annabeth and 're in eighth grade."**"Nice lie Thalia you could have a lesson or two every week from me or my sons/daughters" Hermes said"No thanks Hermes but my dad wouldn't like it and I don't want to."Thalia responded.  
**The male teacher narrowed his two-colored eyes.I didn't know what Thalia was we'd probably get punished for lying and thrown into the the man seemed to looked at his colleague." . **Apollo started to laugh and say "A teacher named that's a weird name".  
**Do you know these students?"Despite the danger we were in,I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing.A teacher named Got Chalk?**"The horror I have Percy!"Apollo faked started to laugh at his dramatic saying.  
**He had to be woman blinked someone just woken her up from a trance."I...Yes.I believe I do sir."She frowned at us "Annabeth. Thalia. Percy What are you doing away from the gymnasium?".Before we could answer,I heard more footsteps,and Grover ran ."You made it!You-"He stopped short when he saw the teachers."Oh!I uh-""What is it, ?"said the man his tone made it clear that he detested Grover."What do you mean, they made it?These students live here."Grover swallowed ."Yes, course, .I just meant,I'm so glad they made...the punch for the dance!The punch is they made** **it!".**Everyone especially Hermes shook their heads at Grover Hermes told him "Don't hesitate Grover it will give your lying".**  
glared at us.I decided one of his eyes had to be brown one?The blue one?He looked like he wanted to pitch us off the castles highest tower,but then said dreamily ."Yes the punch is run along,all of are not to leave the gymnasium again!"We didn't need to be left with a lot of "Yes ma'ams " and "Yes sirs" and a couple salutes,just because it seemed the right thing to do.I could feel the teachers' eyes on my back,but I walked closely to Thalia and asked in a low voice,"How did you do that finger snap thing?""You mean the mist? Hasn't Chiron shown you how to do that yet?"An uncomfortable lump formed in my throat. Chiron was our head trainer at camp,but he never shown me anything like that?Why had he shown Thalia and not me?** "Very good question Percy why did he"? Athena said.  
**Grover hurried us to a door that had GYM written on the with my dyslexia,I could read that much.**"I think everyone can if it's in very big bold letters"Zeus said.  
**"That was close!"Grover said."Thank the gods you got here!"**All the gods said "Welcome"  
**Annabeth and Thalia both hugged Grover.I gave him a big high was good to see him after so many 'd gotten a little taller and had sprouted a few more whiskers,but otherwise he looked like he always did when he passed for a human-a red cap on his curly brown hair to hide his goat horns,baggy jeans and sneakers with fake feet to hide his furry legs and was wearing a black t-shirt that took me a few minutes to read.**"What does it say What does it say?" Hermes and Apollo yelled.  
No one commented on their behavior and his kiddish words.  
**It said Westover hall:Grunt.I wasn't sure whether that was,like, Grover's rank or maybe just the school motto."So what's the emergency?"I took a deep breathe."I found two." **"Two what?" Some one said.  
**"Two half bloods?" Thalia asked,amazed."Here?"Grover one half blood was rare year,Chiron had put all satyrs on emergency overtime and sent them all over the country,scouring schools from fourth grade through high school for possible were desperate were losing campers.**"why" Athena asked.  
**We needed all the new fighters we could problem was,there just weren't that many demigods out there."A brother and a sister."he said "They're ten and twelve.I don't know their parentage,but they're 're running out of time,though.I need help."**Athena asked again "Why it's not like another Titan war is coming right?"she laughed nervously.  
Luna and Mist mumbled "you have no idea what is coming soon in about a few years."  
**"Monsters?""One"Grover looked nervous."He suspects.I don't think he's positive yet,but this is the last day of term.I'm sure he won't let them leave campus without finding may be our last chance!Every time I try to get close to them,he's always there,blocking me.I don't know what to do!"** "Who or what is the monster?" Hermes asked."The book will tell you I was there"Mist said.  
**Grover looked at Thalia desperately.I tried not to fell upset by to be,Grover looked to me for answers,but Thalia had seniority.**"Are you calling me old kelp for brains?"with a little amusement in her went to hide behind Luna."No Pinecone-face" Mist said to Thalia " You were just older than me by two years back then""Sure Kelp Brains keep telling yourself that I am going to be 15 for a while ya know."  
**Not because her dad was had more experience than any of us with fending off monsters in the real world."Right,"she said."These half-bloods are at the dance?"Grover nodded."Then let's dance,"Thalia said."Who's the monster?" **"That's what we all want to know"Everyone in the throne room said.  
"**Oh"Grover looked around nervously."You just met vice principle, ."Weird thing about military school:the kids go absolutely nuts when there's a special event and they get to be out of school uniform.I guess it's because everything's so strict the rest of the time,they feel like they've got to overcompensation or something.**Athena started to clap and say "Percy knows a big word Oh My Gosh" Everyone started to laugh at this after about 10 minutes and everyone calmed down Athena started again.  
**There were black and red balloons all over the gym floor,and guys were kicking them in each other's faces,**"stupid boys"Artemis and Luna said.  
**or trying to strangle each other with crepe-paper streamers taped to the** **walls. **"How do they do that if they are strapped to the walls?"Hermes asked no one bothered to answer his question because no one knew the answer.  
**Girls moved around in football huddles,the way they always do,wearing lot's of makeup and spaghetti-strap tops and brightly colored pants **"One of yours Aphrodite?"Someone responded "No."  
**and shoes that looked like torture devices.**"Ares did you make those?"Hermes said "I don't remember"  
**Every once in a while they'd surround some poor guy like a pack of piranhas, shrieking and giggling,when they had finally moved on,the guy would have ribbons and a bunch of lipstick graffiti all over his face. **"Are you sure Aphrodite or Ares?"Someone asked they both responded "I'm sure""I'm positive"  
**Some of the older guys looked like me-uncomfortable,hanging out at the edges of the gym and trying to hide,like any minute they might have to fight for their course,In my case,it was true."There they are."Grover nodded toward a couple of younger kids arguing in the bleachers."Bianca and Nico di Angelo."**Mist and Thalia flinched when they said Bianca and Mist also did for everyone in the room saw this and Luna said "It wasn't your fault Bianca died and Nico ran off from camp Thalia,P-Mist."She almost slipped that didn't go unnoticed responded "I shouldn't have let her go it should have been me!"he said angrily Thalia said not the same but close enough "It was me I let her go and Nico should have known that we tried everything we could he's a son of H-no one."Why is everyone slipping on their words they don't know other than Hades since they just got out of the Lotus Casino.  
**The girl wore a floppy green cap,like she was trying to hide her boy was obviously her little both had dark silky hair and olive skin,and they used their hands a lot as they boy was shuffling some kind of trading cards.**"What are the trading cards?"Hermes asked only Thalia and Mist knew what they were so they didn't say anything.  
**His sister seemed to be scolding him about kept looking around like she sensed something was said"Do they...I mean,have you told them?"Grover shook his head "You know how it could put them in more they realize who they are,their scent becomes stronger."**"I never got or understood what demigods smell was to monsters and satyrs"Zeus said.  
** He looked at me,and I nodded.I'd never really understood what half-bloods "Smell"to monsters and** **satyrs.**"No-o I have Percy now I have joined the club with Apollo and Hermes"Zeus said."Okay Zeus you are now in the Percy club" guess who.  
**but I knew that your scent could get you the more powerful a demigod you became,the more you smelled like a monster's lunch."So let's grab them and get out of here,"I said.I started forward,but Thalia put her hand on my vice principle, ,had slipped out of a door way near the bleachers and was standing near the di Angelo nodded coldly in our blue eye seemed to glow. **"How does an eye glow?" Apollo one answered again since they didn't know the answer.  
**Judging from his expression.I guessed Thorn hadn't been fooled by Thalia's trick with the mist after suspected who we was just waiting to see why we were here."Don't look at the kids,"Thalia ordered."We have to wait for a chance to get need to pretend we're not interested in him off the scent." **"Nice advise Thalia"Athena said."T-thank you lady Athena"Thalia said.  
"**How""We're three powerful presence should confuse .Act some keep an eye on those kids.""Dancing?"Annabeth cocked her ear to the music and made a face." chose the Jesse McCartney?"Grover looked hurt."I did.""Oh my gods, is so 't you play,like,Green Day or something?"  
**Mist said "They are a good band though and so is Kamelot" Thalia agreed while pulling out some headphones and putting them on and passed a head phone to put on 21 about 30 seconds they were bobbing their heads to the beat and then started to sing."Do you know what's worth fighting for when it's not worth dying for does it take your breathe away and you feel yourself suffocating...One 21 guns lay down your arms give up the fight one 21 guns throw up your arms into the sky you and I". When the song was finished everyone started to laugh at them because they were both blushing and Hermes had a video camera and recorded said "Okay then back to the story."  
**"Green who?""Never 's dance.""But I can't dance!"**Luna said "you still can't Mist"."Hey I take offense to that!"Mist yelled started to think of something her thoughts was hmm when ever Luna says something about Percy Mist says something back I think I know who Mist is Mist is gasped out loud she also said "I know who Mist is just not Luna though I am pretty sure that it's one of the goddesses"."Who is Mist then!"Hermes said "If you want to know so bad then ask I'll tell you only if Luna also shows herself"while sticking his tongue out at replied "Fine but some of you aren't going to like it especially will tell you after this chapter".Everyone said "Fine"  
**"You can if I'm leading"Thalia said."Come on,goat boy."Grover yelped as Thalia grabbed his hand and led him on the dance smiled."What?"I asked." 's just cool to have Thalia back."Annabeth had grown taller than me since last summer,which I found kind of disturbing. **"Hey!"Annabeth. Mist yelled back "It's true!"  
**She used to wear no jewelry except for her Camp Half-Blood bead necklace,but now she wore little silver shaped like owls-the symbol of her mother, pulled off her ski cap,and her long blonde hair tumbled down her made her look older,for some reason.**"really Seaweed brain."Annabeth said.  
**"So..."I tried to think of something to say._Act natural_,Thalia told you're a half-blood on a dangerous mission,what the heck is natural?"Um,design any good buildings lately?"Annabeth's eyes lit up,the way they always did when she talked about architecture."Oh my gods, my new school,I get to take 3-D design as an elective,and there's this cool computer program..."She went on to explain how she'd designed this huge monument that she wanted to build at Ground Zero in talked about structural supports and facades and stuff,and I tried to listen. **"I knew it he never listens to my architecture talks though he does try"Annabeth said.  
**I knew she wanted to be a super architect when she grew up-she loves math and historical buildings and all that-but I hardly understood a word she was truth was I was kind of disappointed to hear that she liked her new school so was the first time she'd gone to school in New York.I'd been hoping to see her more was a boarding school in Brooklyn. **"I thought we can't go to Brooklyn because it was trouble there"someone mumbled "They aren't trouble they just don't like Greeks and Romans"Luna heard this and gave Mist a questioning told her "Egyptians live there and they are friendly enough to me just not sure about them".Luna nodded.  
**and she and Thalia were both attending,close enough to camp Half-Blood that Chiron could help if they got into any it was an all girls school,and I was going to MS-54 in Manhattan,I hardly ever saw them."Yeah,uh,cool,"I said"So you're staying there the rest of the year,huh?"Her face got dark."Well maybe if I don't-""Hey,"Thalia called to was slow dancing with Grover,who was tripping all over himself,kicking Thalia in the shins,and looking like he wanted to least his feet were me,he had an excuse for being clumsy."Dance you guys!"Thalia ordered."You look stupid just standing there."**"You still do Kelpie"Thalia said to shot back a "You still order us around Pinecone face"  
**I looked nervously at Annabeth,then at the group of girls who were roaming the gym."Well?"Annabeth asked "Um who should I ask?"She punched me in the gut."Me,Seaweed Brain."" right." So we went onto the dance floor,and I looked over to see how Thalia and Grover were doing things.I put one hand on Annabeth's hip,and she clasped my other hand like she was about to judo throw me.**"I wish Seaweed Brain,but Thalia ordered us and she would have shocked you to death from that"Annabeth said with a sigh"Thalia did order us but why wouldn't she shock you?" Annabeth responded by "Who are you and she is my best friend here."Thalia then said "After what you did to Kelpie no your not".That ended the conversation.  
**"I'm not going to bite,"she told** **me.**"I was just trying to make you dance ya know"Annabeth said "Again I'm not sure why and again Thalia ordered us" Mist said.  
**"Honestly, 't you guys have dances at your school?"I didn't truth was we I never danced at one.I was usually one of the guys playing basketball in the corner.**"Oh you did have dances their but you never actually went to it"Annabeth said "I was fourteen what do you think."Mist mumbled so no one heard him  
**We shuffled around for a few minutes.I tried to concentrate on little things,like the crepe-paper streamers and the punch bowl-anything but the fact Annabeth was taller than me,and my hands were sweaty and probably gross.**"Eww don't need to know that"Aphrodite squealed  
**and I kept stepping on her toes."What were you saying earlier?"I asked."Are you having trouble at school or something?"She pursed her lips."It's not it's my dad.""Uh-oh"I knew Annabeth had a rocky relationship with her father."I thought it was getting better with you it your step mom again?"Annabeth sighed."He decided to when I was getting settled in New York,he took this stupid new job researching for a World War 1 San Francisco."** "It's quite nice there actually with the Romans and all"Mist gods looked surprised when Mist said that then Hera asked "How do you know about the Romans?" Mist replied "You took Jason's and my memory and sent us to a different camp I went to Camp Jupiter and Jason went to Camp Half-Blood".Everyone understood.  
**She said this the same way she might say _Fields of Punishment _or _Hades's gym__ shorts._ **"Eww Percy we really didn't nee dto know that and how would you know what Hades's gym shorts look like?" Aphrodite said "Um not telling also Nico run for a few minutes you told me."Hades started to run after Nico was caught Athena started to read.  
**"So he wants you to move out there with him?"I asked"To the other side of the country,"She said miserably "And Half-Bloods can't live in San should know that.""What?Why not?"Annabeth rolled her she thought I was kidding."You 's right there.""Oh,"I said.I had no idea what she was talking about,but I didn't want to sound stupid. **"You still sound stupid Kelp Brain anyways"Thalia said to Mist "Hey Pinecone Face heads up!"Just as he threw a pine cone out of nowhere and hit her on the head with said "oh really Kelpie I think Milady will agree when I say this""What?" he said"Hunters Now!" a bunch of food came out of nowhere and hit Percy everywhere not a single place of cleanness was started to laugh when Mist summoned some food and threw it at them he was laughing as well as the hunters and Artemis.  
**"So...You'll go back to living at camp or what?""It's more serious than that,Percy I...I probably should tell you something."Suddenly she froze."They're gone.""What?"I followed her two Half-bloods were no longer door next to the bleachers was wide .Thorn was nowhere in sight."We have to get Thalia and Grover!"Annabeth looked around frantically."Oh,Where'd they dance off to?Come one!"She ran through the crowd.I was about to follow when a mob of girls got in my way.I maneuvered around them to avoid getting the ribbon-and lipstick treatment,and by the time I was free,Annabeth had disappeared.** "Where'd my daughter go?"Athena asked.  
**I turned a full circle,looking for her or Thalia and ,I saw something that chilled my blood.**"That doesn't sound to good"Someone said most likely Apollo.  
**About fifty feet away,lying on the gym floor,was a floppy green cap just like the one Bianca di Angelo had been it was a few scattered trading I caught a glimpse of .He was hurrying out the door at the end of the gym,steering the di Angelo kids by the scruffs or their necks,like kittens.I still couldn't see Annabeth,but I knew she'd be heading the other way looking for Thalia and Grover.I almost ran after her,and then I thought,Wait.**"What-t Percy is thinking it's the end of the world"Apollo or Hermes yelled take your pick.  
**I remembered what Thalia had said to me in the entry hall,looking at me all puzzled when I asked about the finger-snap trick:_Hasn't Chiron shown you how to do that yet?_I thought about how the way Grover had turned to her,expecting her to save the that I resented Thalia she was cool.**"Thank you Mist for your complement."Thalia said while throwing pie in Mist's face."Your welcome Pinecone Face here have your own pie"While throwing pie at her.  
**It wasn't her fault that her dad was Zeus.**"No it's Zeus's fault"Hera said."Sorry honey"Zeus said quietly.  
**and she got all the attention...Still,I didn't need to run to her for every ,there wasn't enough di Angelos were in might be long gone by the time I found my friends.**"Mist flinched when he thought that again while Artemis and Nico saw and said "Still not your fault""But you ran off into the L-Nothing and if I had done it you wouldn't have"Mist said angrily the arguments started Athena cleared her throat and started to read.  
**I knew monsters.I could handle myself.**"Thalia whispered to Luna"No he can't even when he was with you he couldn't"she said while laughing though she didn't know that Mist could hear the things she said by going into wolf mode"So~oo can this be handled enough Pinecone face?" Throwing a belt of food at her started to chase him all the while shocking him into Artemis throne."Sorry lady Artemis Thalia here was shocking me into oblivion"Mist told Artemis while thinking of rolling out of the way,but Thalia's blue lighting bolt was coming towards Artemis so he decided to let the bolt hit he got hit he fell on the floor near Artemis he got back up after a few minutes with almost everyone,but Ares and Hera standing over him especially the two was going to hurt a lot more after this chapter more or so from told Athena to go back to reading.  
**I took Riptide out of my pocket and ran after .The door led into a dark hallway.I heard sounds of scuffling up ahead,then a painful grunt.I uncapped pen grew in my hand until I held a bronze Greek sword. **"I have a Roman sword to also a bow and arrow made of Imperial gold"Mist said to the gods and other demigods there.  
**about three feet long with a leather-bound grip.**"You know about weapons kid?" Ares asked "Yep also mind if you change into Mars?" while popping the P Mist replied to shimmered and turned into his Roman form"Hi Mars,and no offense I like you in Roman form better"Mist said "Hi P-Mist I do to by the way"Mars another slip up even though Athena already figured out who Mist is she couldn't figure out who Luna is and she like her children hates not knowing things.  
**I jogged down the corridor,but when I got to the other end no one was there.I opened a door and found myself back in the entry hall.I was completely turned around.** "How do you completely turn around?" Apollo asked.  
**I didn't see anywhere,but on the opposite side of the room were the di Angelo stood frozen in horror,staring right at me.I advanced slowly,lowering the tip of my sword."It's okay.I'm not going to hurt you."They didn't eyes were full of was wrong with them?Where was ?Maybe he'd sensed the presence of Riptide and hated celestial bronze weapons.** "They also hate Imperial gold"Mist and Mars said once Athena read this.  
**"My names Percy,"I said,trying to keep my voice level"I'm going to take you out of here,get you somewhere safe."**"Not only the safe place for girls or Roman soldiers"Artemis,Luna and Mars said.  
**Bianca's eyes fists were too late did I realize what the look on her look wasn't afraid of was trying to warn me.I whirled around and something went WHIIISH!Pain exploded on my shoulder.**"So that's how you got your scar"Luna mumbled to inched away and said "Yeah""You never told me you had that there!Is that why you flinched when ever I touched your shoulder?"Luna said angrily at Mist"Um never thought you wanted to know" he started to get chased by wild animals and bitten by had a good guess of who Luna was she thought it was Artemis,then she got angry at Mist so she sent Owls that way they started to peck said "Ow Athena tell your Owls to stop they hurt""Nope that's for my sister who is sitting in the room right now""Fine,Fine Luna and Athena will you follow me outside of the throne room bring no one else and Annabeth don't think of going"Mist they went outside Mist nodded at Luna they both took off their hoods and said "Happy you know our secret,just don't tell the council yet we will tell them at the end of the book we swear on the river Styx".Thunder rumbled near them "Fine but don't forget"Athena walked back with a mad Athena,She started to read when she got onto her throne.  
**A force like a huge hand yanked me backward and slammed me into the wall.I slashed with my sword,but there was nothing to hit.A cold laugh echoed through the hall.**"Please not (Going to use the he should not be named from Harry Potter I do not own Harry Potter) He that should be not be named" All the gods said."It's exactly who you think it is and worse"Mist said to Luna and Athena.  
**"Yes,Perseus Jackson," said****. **"Everyone in the throne room,but the future people sighed with relief.  
**His accent mangled the J in my last name."I know who you are."**Apollo and Hermes yelled "Stalker!" unknowingly everyone agreed.  
**I tried to free my coat were pinned to the wall by some kind of spike-A black dagger-like projectile about a foot had grazed my shoulder as it passed through my clothes,and the cut burned. I'd felt something like this .**"And how have you felt poison before Mist?"Luna said something we couldn't hear"Hydra poison touched my leg before"He actually said and Luna smacked the daylights out of him,Although it was very funny we had to continue so Athena grabbed her sister's hand and told her "stop so I can read.""Fine,but Mist you will get hit a lot more after this is done""Okay,but I'm used to it"He replied to the threat.  
**I forced myself to concentrate.I would not pass out.A dark silhouette now moved moved toward .Thorn stepped into the dim still looked human,but his face was had perfect white teeth** Jason said"Like Dylan" Piper,and Leo agreed at that statement so did Mist no one knew why.  
**and his brown/blue eyes reflected the light of my sword."Thank you for coming out of the gym,"he said"I hate middle school dances."I tried to swing my sword again,but he was just out of !A second projectile shot from somewhere behind .He didn't appear to was as if someone invisible were standing behind him,throwing knifes.**Athena gasped and said "I know what the monster is".Then she went on reading.  
**Next to me Bianca second thorn impaled itself in the stone wall,half an inch from her face."All three of you will come with me," said." .If you make a single noise,If you call out for help or try to fight,I will show you how accurately I can throw." **"Don't say anything,Don't say anything"Hades seem to chant while looking one but the future people knew why.


	3. The fight of Alexandria

Alexandria's POV  
While the story was good so far,I just got bored with it sure it's about my dad,but he told me this story with all the details and what my shoulder was hurting badly so I decided to go get some ambrosia and nectar,but when I got there I saw monsters in a distance like a few hundred and I didn't want to go back to the throne the while twisting my leg down the steps I started to limp on my left leg since I twisted that and by the way I turned into a wolf since they can't sense my presence like that and started to limp run toward the monster was near the elevator or just outside the main lobby of The Empire State was Lastry- Canadians,Ballistics and many more.  
I took out my bow,called my wolf named Kasumi,and made my sword appear since I knew that my bow would run out of arrows soon.  
I decided to shoot the bigger monsters I shot the minotaur in between the eyes he looked at me furiously and decided or chose to throw his big ax at me.I dodged and made an arrow fly at him it hit him in the leg just as I shot though one of the smaller monsters also shot their bow and hit me in the leg I twisted on the way out of the main lobby.  
The minotaur blew up into a thousand particles.  
I used the mist around the mortals to make sure they don't hear or see anything.I screamed in pain and shot the stupid monster who shot I shot it.  
As I thought that this was going to be the fight of my life.

I could tell that the others were done with the book since it was about 12 P:M. Even though I could not believe my eyes I could certainly see was a stupid giant though it didn't need to have a demigod kill was small for it's age it looked like so it was just developing.  
I thought about a book I had just read called The Book Thief was a awesome book,but I hated the ending to what happened to Rudy and her foster parents.I cried at the end of the book and most likely cursed the back to the battle or commonly known as the fight of my life.  
I whistled for my wolf named Kasumi and whistled again for it to attack the smaller monsters it could care less to what it attacked.I saw a Canadian go for some pedestrians I made a fire arrow and shot at turned around so fast that the wind coming off of it made me blow away and hit a tree.I also saw my wolf get hit and since it was born a few months ago I whistled for her to go to the infirmary to go heal.I shot the monster that shot my wolf it hit it square in the eye blew up like a pinata and then I went to shoot the other monsters.  
I was almost out of arrows I had about 10 left and decided to use my godly powers to make more even though I knew that it would tire me I proceeded.  
I could care less,but I was more like dad and Melody was more like mom.  
I used the rest of my arrows at the lion I attempted to make it open it's key word was attempted I couldn't get the stupid big cat to open it's mouth.  
I ran at it while using my full speed which was about 50 miles per hour I was tired greatly,but however there was just the giant,ballistics,and Last-Canadians I cannot say that word or spell it.  
The lion as I charged it roared and it's huge ugly mouth was opened I found one of the arrows used by the archers and made it into a water arrow then shot as fast as I could it hit "bulls eye!"  
The lion blew up and left it's fur as a souvenir I ran up to it at a slower pace and put it around me.  
I then proceeded to attack the ballistic apparently it saw me because it turned to me and did something jumped at me with it's mouth open,sadly before I could swing my sword it bit down nice and hard on my leg and sadly that was the same leg I twisted.  
I yelled out "Ow stupid ballistic"  
I yanked my sword out of the giant and spinned around and hit the thing straight in its face it started to wither after a few minutes of withering it died and went poof golden dust.  
I knew my wounds were mostly poisoned so I took a quick drink of nectar it healed me a bit but not that much I knew I was going to pass out in a few minutes.  
I did a last attempt kill I charged the Canadians and did a 360 maneuver as much as it pained me to do so.I hit the giants and Canadians two or four of the Canadians I couldn't I knew that there was about one or two more Canadians left it took a lot of power not to pass out I threw my swords it hit their mark the two Canadians blew up into a thousand dust of all was the giant I knew I knew I couldn't kill it so I did a last kill I pulled my swords out of the two bodies and threw it at him while he was distracted I ran up to him and pulled out a hunting dagger and plunged it into his heart I twisted it approximately ten times and the giant went to after that I passed out while trying to walk to the cafeteria.  
Someone must have found me because I was in the infirmary for two or three days I just know that when I woke up everyone was crowded above me.  
Melody's POV

I saw Alexandria being pulled in and decided to go check the site.  
I saw a lot of monster dust,and golden ichor.I thought to myself how and why would this I got more of moms ability and more of Athena's blessing and more of Poseidon's blood,whereas my twin got more of fire,wolves,loyalty, and darkness she can even shoot an arrow better than dad most likely cause he got a title of archery.  
No one pays attention to her,and she doesn't care,but it could have an effect like one want more attention,two no one noticed the monsters,and three she was bored with the book and she already read it.I had many choices to which one made my sister come out of the room.

Luna POV

When Alexandria was brought in by my dumb brother.I gasped because of the state she was in I changed into Diana so I could go see how or why or what had Melody saw me leaving  
she said "I already looked there was a lot of monster dust and ichor."  
I replied with a "Okay,Do you know why she left in the first place?"  
Melody said "No,but I have a few is is no one noticed the monsters,but she was bored with the book."  
That clears it up when Alexandria woke up I will ask her.

* * *

After the book was finished  
The gods,goddesses,and the people from the future said "Luna and Mist show yourselves you swore on the river pulled their hoods down gasped at the was the first to speak "Percy?" He looked at her coldly "Yes?""Um what are you doing with the likes of her!"Everyone was looking at future Artemis "I told you that some of you wouldn't like it."Zeus was the first to speak "Daughter what are you doing with the sea spawn?"she answered"Because I can be."Aphrodite said "Hmm I sense a presence of love in the air...You two!"  
"Where is Alexandria?"Everyone asked when they noticed she was not there. Apollo said "Hold on someone is hurt it looks like,be right back."  
Apollo flashed out and found Alexandria passed out in the forest bleeding a heavy amount of ichor. When he found her however she saw the mass or hoi polloi of golden dust grabbed Alexandria and flashed into the throne room by saying"found her near a mass amount of golden dust.""Heal her then Apollo!" Percy more or so yelled.

Apollo went straight to work he flashed in nectar and ambrosia and mixed it started to rub where she seemed to bleed most which was her arms and didn't wake up for four days everyone was worried cause she kept mumbling things like "stupid ballistic" or "Hello" and things that made no sense she woke up four days later she asked for water and some was literally on top of her she said "mind if you guys stop crowding over me I'm claustrophobic."Everyone was relieved after that and asked her to say how this happened?  
we were answered by a "Hold on tell you later"after she went back to laughed because she was tired and she was asleep for now (Hermes)Asked if"does she have the curse of Achilles?" The family other than Alexandria said "I have no idea" That was surprising everyone other than the said gods/goddesses thought.

When she woke up

Everyone was in the throne room waiting for Argus to send word she was one knew that she was fake sleeping and was surprised to see a guy with a lot of eyes,she made a mistake to gasp and Argus went over to could say that right after that she went back to sleep or fell down,but nothing ever happens like that.

When she woke up Argus decided to carry her since her legs were still bleeding a bit it happened though Alexandria told him while struggling "Put me down I can walk fine."When he put her down she was limping on both legs he found some crutches near a wall and gave them to couldn't find glimpsed a person limping to the throne room and grinned.

No one knew Argus didn't have an eye on his tongue,he just didn't like using his you may ask is because Juno told him to talk and he did,but not like a normal person see if he were to talk no one would understand him unless your offense British people reading this.

Somehow Annabeth followed Melody to the throne room since she was daughter of Artemis and her Percy little did she know Melody's sister was close behind watching her with a bow and an arrow moment she got a bit to close to Alexandria's sister to try to gag her Alexandria made an extra powerful arrow and shot,the arrow had water,fire earth,and shadows.  
The bow hit it's mark the daughter of Athena's back sadly the arrow was blunt tip and could only knock her Athena found this out she was she asked "Who the hell did this."No one answered since the culprit of this was attempting to find her way here.

When Alexandria finally found her way here she asked stumbling in with a bow and her sister near her sister was a bit bruised from the daughter of Athena before she followed her they had a verbal and physical saw this and said or mumbled we really don't know "I forfeit my body for my twins wounds."Everyone was surprised when she said this that her parents didn't say anything.

When Alexandria's parents didn't say anything she decided to go sit near lady knew what had happened to make her like this no love from her parents,no one cared, and so so many Hestia was one that she trusts very much.

When Athena asked her "Did you do this to my daughter?" Alexandria answered with a shrug and "She was trying to kill my twin I was following her with a bow in my hand,I knew her intentions."Athena looked shocked that her pride and joy would do that.  
(Future Artemis for future reference is still going to be Luna,Past Artemis is going to be Artemis)

Luna

She was shocked that her daughter did that,but none the less very mad when she did was supposed to be asleep.

Percy

He was shocked when that had also knew that something like this would would be furious when he said took a huge breathe and said"Athena," She looked at him coldly "My daughter did it out of self defense for her sister would you like to see?" Athena replied with a fine.  
He magically made a t.v appear and said "Start" The replay started to play.

The video started at when Melody and Annabeth was having a verbal and physical Melody leaving when she beat Annabeth. Then Annabeth putting on her Yankees cap and turning following Percy's and Luna's then the camera went to what Alexandria was doing she had a bow and an arrow in her hand from where no one knew knocked an arrow when Annabeth was about to skewer her sister she shot it was a blunt tip but hurt none the less Melody heard a painful "oww" and then saw her sister stumble down with a bow in her hand and Annabeth with her cap near her with a knife in her hand.

"That's the end of the show people"Percy said "So Athena believe her now?" "Athena replied with a "Fine,but don't do this again Alexandria." Alexandria told her "Sure thing only if she goes no where near my sister." Athena agreed to her terms.

Athena

After the show I went to the infirmary to check on Annabeth and asked if this was all true? She answered with a slight nod and a how the Hades did you find out? I just told her Perseus told us and showed a video and when Alexandria shot left after that small conversation.

Alexandria

Alexandria was still sitting near Hestia when her cousin? said in a bellowing voice "Come here Alexandria" She was scared it's not everyday that Zeus/Jupiter went to while she was walking toward him a dark voice and a pit thing was beckoning her to help them out of the pit "Come on little heroine pull us out of this pit you could have all the riches in the world" No one of course heard,but they did hear a yell "Get out of my fucking head." and a "No~O Did you just shock me I will shock you back to oblivion."

Little did they know that she already knew who was trying to rise from the that voice was Kronos/Saturn so of course she already knew.

When she stopped screaming a lot of cuss words and screaming my head went back to bed she had passed out groaned when this had happened they knew it would be a few more days till they could read chapter two.  
All the gods/goddesses were shocked that she knew so many cuss words in German and English.

Time skip a few days afterwards the cussing and fainting incident.

When Alexandria woke up she was like "whoa where am I,Never mind can we go to the throne room? To finish the book and mind if you guys start without me going to do some training before hand on some dummies."  
Luna said "No you might get hurt again." Little did they know Alexandria was already hurting on the inside from everything and no one gave a dam about it.

Melody

Gossip travels fast from when Alexandria my twin woke up and when mom was yelling at her No or something like that . I did hear Alexandria cussing in some odd language I think it's German I have no idea.

I was walking around the room when the gods and demigods,mortals were flashed in by something or someone.I knew my sister did it because the scent that was left was a bread and custard filling smell.

The demigods looked around so did the gods they were um nervous like they didn't know who flashed them in when a booming voice said  
"Just continue reading Alexandria will be here in a hour or about when you finish that chapter."  
Zeus and the others knelt and said "Fine,but she better not be hurt."  
Booming voice said"She already is just not telling you guys yet."  
"What!" everyone yelled. They decided since they were just told by the creator of everything and what not to do what he said.

* * *

**Sorry for short chapter,but don't have any more ideas for this next chapter will be chapter 2 of the Titans curse.**


	4. Ch4 chapter II Titan's curse

**Disclaimer I do not own Rick Riordan and his books.**

* * *

Athena

After that eventful evening we the gods,demigods,and mortals decided to read the second chapter of the Titan's Curse by Rick Riordan.  
After breakfast that and Percy summoned bacon,pancakes,scrambled eggs,sunny side up eggs, sausage,and everything else that's for was 8:30 A:M in the morning and everyone was awake and almost everyone knew that Alexandria was outside training. I am willing to swear by the river Styx that Hestia knew how,why and when Alexandria was hurting on the inside,but can't say no to the creator.

I asked who was going to read.  
Hermes,Apollo and Will said at the same time "Me." Once they said that however Luna took the book and started to say (Bold is book)

**Chapter two  
The vice principle get's a missile launcher.**

"WHAT! how come he get's a missile launcher?" Hermes and Luna said "It's a bad guy,and he is a man-" Athena cut her off "Continue before my sister starts to say how all boys are bad."

**I didn't know what kind of monster was,but he was fast.**

"No duh if he is the monster we're thinking of he should be."Artemis,Luna, and Athena said.

**Maybe I could defend myself if I could get my shield that it would was a touch of my wrist-watch. **

"Your forgetting someone Perce." and "That's rude" also a slap and a "ow"

**But defending the di Angelo kids was another matter.I needed help,and there was only one way I could think to get it.**

"How?" Someone asked.

**I closed my eyes."What are you doing,Jackson?" hissed ."Keep Moving！！！一一****!" I opened my eyes and kept shuffling forward."It's my shoulder," I lied,trying to sound wasn't hard,"It burns.""Bah!My poison causes will not kill !"Thorn herded us outside,**

"You still haven't told us," Hermes and Apollo said this time. "If you will shut up you will find out how imbeciles,"Luna and Artemis said.

**and I tried to concentrate.I pictured Grover's face.I focused on my feelings of fear and summer, Grover had created an empathy link between 'd sent me visions in my dreams to let me know he was in trouble.**

"I remember the first vision G-man should I tell or should I not,I should tell!" Percy yelled Grover tried clamping his mouth shut,but it didn't work Percy continued "Grover was buying or stealing a wedding dress while being chased by a cyclops,grover used that wedding dress for a few days until we that is Clarisse,her (Annabeth) Tyson and I saved him." everyone was laughing at that long story short."

**As far as I knew,we were still linked,but I'd never tried to contact Grover before.I didn't even know if it would work while Grover was awake.****_Hey,Grover! _****I thought.****_Thorn's kidnapping us!He's a poisonous spike-throwing_**** maniac!Help!**

"That's your brilliant plan? I thought it would be better."Hermes said sadly.

**Thorn marched us into the took a snowy path dimly lit by old-fashioned lamplights. My shoulder wind blowing through my ripped clothes was so clod that I felt like a Percysicle.**

"What's a Percysicle?" Hermes asked "And can we eat it?" Percy ran off and hid by Luna from Hermes."No you cannot eat it and a Percysicle is a Percy Popsicle."

**"There is a clearing up ahead,"Thorn said. "We will summon your ride.""What ride?" Bianca demanded."Where are you taking us?"**

"We would all like to know that" Hades said darkly.

**"Silence, you insufferable girl!"**

"Don't talk to her like that you miserable fool!" Percy and Nico one,but the future people seemed to know why.

**"Don't talk to my sister that way!" Nico voice quivered,but I was impressed that he had the guts to say anything at all.**

"Aww thank you Coral head."Nico told Percy.

** made a growling sound that definitely wasn't human.**

Everyone laughed and said "No duh Percy/Perseus."

**It made my hair stand up on the back of my neck,but I forced myself to keep walking and pretend I was a good little captive.**

"Since when did Percy ever become a good little captive?" a random person blurted out.

**Meanwhile,I projected my thought like crazy-anything to get Grover's attention:_Grover! apples! tin cans! Get your furry goat behind out here and bring some heavily armed friends! _"Halt," said.**

Apollo and Hermes started to crack up and between laughs they said "I"Laugh"Love"laugh"The way" Laugh "Percy" Laugh "Said" laugh "That"

**The woods had opened 'd reached a cliff over looking the least,I _sensed _the sea was down there,hundreds of feet below.I could hear the waves churning and I could smell the cold salty froth.**

"What's a froth?" Hermes was about to answer,but Luna interrupted her by continuing to read.

** But all I could see was mist and .Thorn pushed us towards the edge.I stumbled,and Bianca caught me."thanks,"I murmured."What is he?"She whispered."How do we fight him?"**

"He is a m-"Athena started to say,but Percy cut her off by saying "it will be revealed."And Ares said "Yes finally a fight."

**"I...I'm working on it.""I'm scared,"Nico mumbled.**

"Oo look wittle Nico is scared."Thalia cooed with a sarcastic smirk on her face. Nico yelled "No,however I was 10 at the time."while murmuring the last part.

**He was fiddling with something-a little metal toy soldier of some kind.**

Percy flinched and no one,but Thalia and Artemis went over to him and whispered "not your dam fault quit blaming yourself."While slapping him with a electrified hand.

**"Stop talking!" said."Face me!"We 's two toned eyes glittered pulled something from under his first I thought it was a switchblade,but it was only a phone.**

"You honestly have very weird thought."Hermes said.

**He pressed a side button and said,"The package-It's ready to deliver."**

"What package?"Almost everyone asked.

**There was a garbled reply,and I realized Thorn was in walkie-talkie seemed way to modern and creepy-a monster using a cell phone.**

"How is a monster using a cell phone?" Apollo like when a cricket can be heard when there is awkward silence.

**I glanced behind me,wondering how far the drop .Thorn laughed."By all means,son of Poseidon,_Jump!_There is a yourself.""What did he call you?"Bianca muttered.**

Nico took it onto himself to say the accomplishments of our hero."savoir of the lighting bolt,defeater of Ares,breaker of national monuments, retriever of the golden fleece,savior of Artemis,holder the sky,been to the Underworld and lived,went into the Labyrinth and lived,found Daedalus,gave Daedalus's computer to Annabeth,defeater or Kronos,Savoir of mount Olympus,Bearer of the Curse or Achilles,Beat my dad in a battle,hero and inspiration to many demigods,leader of camp Half-Blood,Praetor of Camp Jupiter,savior of Thanatos,founded all imperial gold weapons,been to Tartarus and lived with his mind intact,won another war with Gaea,and still lived,defeater of many monsters defeater of many giants, guardian of the hunt,been dead and back,lover of Artemis and was offered godhood twice he is god of darkness,Hunt,archery,time,hurricanes,typhoons,wolves,and shadows,death" . Nico had finally ran out of breath and finished his rant about Percy was hiding somewhere near Luna.

**"I'll explain later,"I said."You do have a plan,right?"_ Grover!_ I thought desperately._Come to me!_ Maybe I could get both di Angelos to jump with me into the ocean. **

"you are really a seaweed brain,you should know by know that they are children of Ha-"Luna and Annabeth started to say but Percy cut them off "Shh they don't need to know." Some one curiously asked "Don't need to know what?" Zeus and Poseidon inquired."Um N-nothing"Percy stuttered.

**If we survived the fall,I could use the water to protect us.I'd done things like that my dad was in a good mood,and listening ,he might .**

"quit being such a pessimistic Percy" Luna and Artemis said at the same laughed.

**"I would kill you before you ever reached the water," said,as if reading my thoughts,"You do not realize who I am,do you?"**

"Hey Perce,how come you have really bad luck?"Apollo interrogated."Monsters hate me."Percy replied

**A flicker of movement behind him,and another missile whistled so close to me that it nicked my had sprung up behind -Like a catapult,but more flexible...Almost like a tale.**

"B-i-n-g-o and your correct Percy"Luna and Athena said.

**"Unfortunately,"Thorn said,"You are wanted alive,if you would already be dead."**

"Who's the leader of and the monsters trying to kill Percy?" Percy said darkly the General and Luke Castelian." (sorry if spelled last name wrong) All the gods gasped and Artemis said "Not him"

**"Who wants us?"Bianca demanded."Because if you think you'll get ransom,you're don't have any family. Nico and I..."Her voice broke a little."We've got no one but only each other."**

Percy mumbled something inaudible"now he only has a few friends and I should have done it not Bianca." However Thalia heard and as before slapped him harder and said again "Not your fault get that through your thick head!"

**"Aww," said."Don't worry,little brats .You will be meeting my employer soon you'll have a brand-new family."**

"Shove off her and her brother you corrupted, insensible,demon!" Percy yelled at the book then snapped his finger and appeared out of chuckled darkly "Now you will die over and over again."  
He took out a dagger coated with Hydra threw it at the manticore and hit bulls eye,and Artemis shot an arrow of the same substance.  
However Perseus just caught the arrow and had a forced on it he began to carve words,and curses on the was excruciating because the monster kept screaming until he withered in pain and grew into a golden light in an instant he turned back into regular Percy and asked "What happened?" Luna said "you beat up and made him fade.""Good he deserved it."

**"Luke,you work for Luke." 's mouth twisted with distaste when I said the name of my old enemy-A former friend who'd tried to kill me several times.**

"What!" Hermes screamed."He tried to kill me with a pit scorpion, and with backbiter"Percy said.

**"You have no idea what's happening,Perseus Jackson**

"As usual he doesn't you should have known that by know"Luna said with a lot of sarcasm."Hey I take offense to that moonshine!" Percy retorted a fight could get out someone yelled "read the book!"

**"I will let the General enlighten are going to do him a great service tonight .He is looking forward to meeting you.""The General?"I realized I'd said it with a French accent."I mean...who's the General?"**

Everyone bursted out laughing when Luna said that.

**Thorn looked toward the horizon."Ah,here we transportation."I turned and saw a light in the distance,a searchlight over the I heard the chopping of helicopter blades getting closer and closer.**

"Nice personification Percy"Athena looked at her like she had grown horns."What?" she asked "Y-you just complimented Percy"Apollo stuttered.

**"Where are you taking us?" Nico asked."You should be honored,my will have the opportunity to join a great army! Just like that silly game you play with with cards and dolls."**

**"**Hey Nico do you still play that game?" Thalia inquired."Um N-no." "Yes you do" someone from the future said.

**"They're not dolls!They're figurines! And you can take you great army and-"**

"I have a feeling that I know what he was going to say" Most people said.

**"Now,Now,' warned "You will change your mind about joining us my if you do not,well... there are other uses for have many monstrous mouths to feed,The Great Stirring is underway."**

"The Great What?" Apollo asked.

**"The Great what?" I asked**

"Noo I have Percy again" Apollo said sorrowfully.

**"The stirring of monster," smiled worst of them,The most powerful, are now that have not been seen for a thousand will cause death and destruction the likes of which mortals have never soon we shall have the most important monster that shall bring the downfall of Olympus!"**

"And yet that hasn't happened yet so you were totally wrong"Percy said.

**"Okay,"Bianca whispered to me. "He's completely nuts."**

Everyone in the room agreed.

**"We have to jump off the cliff,"I told her quietly."Into the sea.""Oh super you're completely nuts,too."**

The Olympians agreed other than Poseidon.

**I never got the chance to argue with her,because just then an invisible force slammed into me.**

Everyone raised their eyebrows.

**Looking back on it,Annabeth's move was her cap of invisibility,she plowed into the di Angelos and me,knocking us to the a split second, was taken by surprise,so his first volley of missiles zipped harmlessly over our gave Thalia and Grover a chance to advanced from behind -Thalia wielding her magic shield Aegis.**

"She got a shield named after mine?"Zeus asked."Yes I believe you gave it to her ,but not the same one"Percy replied.

**if you've never seen Thalia run into battle,you have never been truly frightened.**

"Aw thanks Coral boy"Thalia said."Percy decided to hide behind one of the gods/goddess.

**She uses a huge spear that expands from this collapsible Mace canister she carries in her pocket,but that's not the scary shield is modeled after the one her dad uses-also called Aegis-A gift from shield has the head of a gorgon Medusa molded into the bronze,and even though it won't turn you into stone,it's do horrible,most people will panic and run from the sight of it.**

"Good" Zeus and Thalia said.

**Even winced and growled when he saw moved in with her spear."For Zeus!"**

"Hey Thalia,"Percy said."Look toward me for a moment."Thalia turned she was splashed with very cold water he was grinning and said "Payback."

**I thought was a jabbed at his head,but he snarled and swatted the spear hand changed into an orange paw,with enormous claws that sparked against Thalia's shield as he it hadn't been for Aegis,Thalia would've been sliced like a loaf of bread. **

Nice to know that you have faith in me Thalia thought but didn't say anything.

**As it was,she managed to roll backward and land on her sound of a Helicopter was getting louder behind me,but I didn't dare look.**

"Good thinking"Someone commented.

** launched another volley of missiles at Thalia and this time I could see how he did had a tail-a leathery, scorpion like tail that bristled with spikes at the tip.**

Someone else commented "No duh."

**The missiles deflected off Aegis,but the force of their impact knocked Thalia sprang planted his reed pipes to his lips and began to play-a frantic jig that sounded like something pirates would dance to.**

Apollo asked "who met a pirate before?" After a though Percy put his hand up rather timid and said "on Circe island however I was a Guinea pig and Annabeth and I set them free they destroyed the island with prisoners sorry Reyna and Hylla."

**Grass broke through the seconds,rope-thick weeds were wrapping around 's legs, entangling .Thorn began to grew larger until he was in his true form-his face still human,but his body that of a huge leathery,spiky tail whipped deadly thorns in all directions. **

"Exactly who I thought it was"All the goddesses said.

**"A manticore!" Annabeth said,now magical New York Yankees cap had come off when she'd plowed into us."Who are you people?"Bianca di Angelo demanded."And what is _that?"_**

Leo asked "What is a manticore?" Luna said "read the book"

**"A manticore?"Nico gasped."He's got three thousand attack power and plus five to saving throws."**

"Um what the Hades do you mean?" All past gods one answered the future people wanted it to be a surprise.

**I didn't know what he was talking about,but I didn't have time to worry about manticore clawed Grover's magic weeds to shreds then turned towards us with a snarl."Get down!"Annabeth pushed the di Angelos flat into the the last second,I remembered my own shield,I hit my wristwatch,and metal plating spiraled out into thick bronze shield. **

"Didn't Tyson make that for you?" Annabeth questioned. Percy said "yeah."

**Not a moment to thorns impacted it with such force against it with such force they dented the beautiful shield, a gift from my brother ,was badly damaged.I wasn't sure it would even stop a second volley.**

"Quit second guessing yourself!"Everyone yelled at Percy.

**I heard a _thwack _and a yelp,and Grover landed next to me with a thud."Yield!"The monster roared."Never!" Thalia yelled from across the charged the monster,and for a second I thought she would run him hen there was a thunderous noise and a blaze of light from behind helicopter appeared out of the mist,hovering just beyond the cliffs.**

"Where'd the helicopter come from?" Everyone asked.

**It was a sleek military-style gunship,with attachments on the sides that looked like laser-guided rockets.**

"Can I have one?"Whined Apollo and Hermes."No"Hera said.

**The helicopter had to be manned by mortals,but what was it doing here?How could mortals be working with a monster?**

All the people in the throne room yelled "Money""Wine"guess who said that.

**The searchlights blinded Thalia,and the manticore swatted her away with its tail.**

Just then they heard a thud and a "Sorry continue" everyone guessed it was Alexandria.

**Her shield flew off into the spear in the other direction.**

They heard a clang from somewhere not inside the room another "sorry"

**"No!"I ran out to help her.I parried away a spike just before it would've hit her chest.**

We heard a whoa and close call however the gods and the future ones had no idea that Alexandria was cursed.

**I raised my shield over us,but I knew it wouldn't be .Thorn laughed."Now do you see how hopeless it is? Yield,little heroes."We were trapped between a monster and a fully armed had no chance.**

They that is the gods heard a helicopter but most dismissed the thought quickly however Hestia didn't and went to where Alexandria gods and the future told Percy again to stop being such a pessimistic.

**Then I heard a clear,piercing sound:the call of the hunting horn blowing in the woods.**

They heard a whistled like noise and dismissed it.

**The manticore a moment,no one was only the swirl of snow and wind and the chopping of the helicopter blades."No," cannot be-"**

"Who or what!"Apollo yelled

**His sentence was cut short when something shot past me like a streak of moonlight.A glowing silver arrow sprouted from 's staggered backward,wailing in agony.**

We heard a scream it said "ow" and it sounded like Alexandria no one knew why.

**"Curse you!" Thorn unleashed his spikes,dozens of them at once,into the woods where the arrow had come from,but just as fast,silvery arrows shot back in reply.**

"How does a arrow reply?" random person asked.

**It almost looked like the arrows had intercepted the thorns in midair and sliced them in two,but my eyes must have been playing tricks on me.**

Why was I there? Artemis thought.

**No one,not even Apollo's kids at camp could shoot with that much accuracy.**

"Hey"Apollo protested.

**The manticore pulled the arrow out of his shoulder with a howl of pain.**

We heard a scream and a one knew about Alexandria's curse.

**His breathing was heavy.I tried to swipe at him with my swords,but he wasn't as injured as he dodged my attack,and slammed his tail into my shield,knocking me aside.**

We heard a thud and a someone got up and went to the thinking that if no one knows where she went they wouldn't care.

**Then the archers came from the were girls,about a dozen of youngest about oldest,about fourteen,like me**.

Athena then gasped and said"I know who went there!"

**They wore silvery ski parkas and jeans,and they were armed with advanced on the manticore with determined expressions.**

Zeus asked "Why were you there daughter?"She responded by a "I have no clue."

**"The Hunters!"Annabeth to me Thalia muttered"Oh,Wonderful."**

"So that's what you muttered Thalia"Artemis said.

**I didn't have a chance to ask what she of the older archers stepped forward with her bow was tall and graceful with coppery colored skin.**

Percy's eyes widened as she recognized the hunter and he that was not unnoticed by walked over to him and said"Not your fault she died she knew one of the death was hers."

**Unlike the other girls,she had a silver circlet braided into the top of her long dark hair,so she looked like some kind of Persian princess.**

Luna said"That's what she used to look like."Percy again flinched,but luckily for him it went unnoticed.

**"Permission to kill,my lady?" I couldn't tell who she was talking to,because she kept her eyes on the manticore.**

The council heard a slap and a "Still clueless."Percy who was now red said "Yep"While popping the P.

**The monster wailed."This is not fair!direct interference!It's against the ancient laws."**

Artemis and Luna said"The hunting of all wild beast is within my sphere."

**She had auburn hair gathered back in a ponytail and strange eyes,silvery yellow like the moon.**

"So you did think that my eyes were a little weird Perseus."Percy flinched the gulped "um I was fourteen"Then he started to run around until he was shot in the butt by Melody.

**Her face was so beautiful it made me catch my breath,but her expression was stern and dangerous.**

"So you did think that too Percy"Aphrodite cooed.

**"The hunting of all wild beast is within my sphere.**

Everyone started to laugh when both Artemis's said that.

**And you,foul creature,are a wild beast."She looked at the older girl with the circle."Zoe permission granted."The manticore growled."If I cannot have these alive,I shall have them dead!"**

"He's a bit overconfident"Apollo said.

**He lunged at Thalia and me knowing we were weak and dazed."No!"Annabeth yelled,and she charged at the monster."Get back Half-Blood!"the girl with a circlet said"Get out of the line of fire!"But Annabeth leaped on to the monster's back and drove her knife into his mane.**

We heard a scream,but didn't try to find the source.

**The manticore howled,turning in circles with his tail flailing as Annabeth hung on for dear life.**

"Why Annabeth Why"Athena cried while Annabeth looked uncomfortable,but said "Mom,I'm fine Percy saved me."

**"Fire!" Zoe ordered.**

What are you mental! Athena screamed in her head.

**"No!"I the hunters let their arrows first caught the manticore in the hit his chest.**

Someone cursed loudly and screamed in one paid attention.

**The manticore staggered backwards,wailing"This is not the end,Huntress!You Shall pay!"And before anyone could react,the monster,with Annabeth still on his back leaped over the cliff and tumbled into darkness.**

Athena couldn't take it anymore she screamed "Annabeth!" Annabeth went to her mom and gave her a hug.

**"Annabeth!"I yelled.**

Apollo and Hermes said "Athena has the Percy now woo hoo!"Athena sent owls at them and made them peck the two gods.

**I started to run after her,but our enemies weren't done with was a _snap-snap-snap _from the helicopter-The sound of gunfire.**

We distinctively heard it near Olympus,but we've been hearing odd noises so we didn't bother anymore.

**Most of the hunters scattered as tiny holes appeared in the snow at there feet,but the girl with auburn hair just looked up calmly at the helicopter. **

Apollo yelled at his sister "You know you could have been hurt!" While Artemis just looked him oddly.

**"Mortals,"she announced, "are not allowed to witness my hunt."She thrust out her hand,and the helicopter exploded into dust-no not black metal dissolved into a flock of birds-ravens,which scattered into the night.**

"Nice power sis"Apollo glared at him and said "Suure."

**The hunters advanced on one called Zoe stopped short when she saw Thalia."You,"she said with distaste."Zoe Nightshade."Thalia's voice trembled with anger."Perfect timing,as usual."Zoe scanned the rest of us."Four Half-Bloods,and a satyr,my lady."**

"Sounds like she's like a metal detector"Hermes and Apollo both got a silver and a blue arrow to the butt by Artemis,Luna and Percy.

**"Yes,"The younger girl said."Some of Chiron's campers,I see."Annabeth!"I yelled."You have to let us save her!"**

"Why are you so concerned Perseus?"Athena told her "My fatal flaw is personal loyalty."

**The auburn-haired girl turned toward me."I'm sorry,Percy Jackson,but your friend is beyond help."**

"Umm you just called me by Percy Luna"Percy smirked."No I didn't it's your imagination Perseus."

**I tried to struggle to my feet,but a couple of the girls held me down."You are in no condition to be hurling yourself off of cliffs,"the auburn-haired girl said."Let me go!" I demanded "Who do you think you are?"**

"Woops wrong question"Percy said Alexandria walked in with a lot of ambrosia and nectar in her hands while munching on said "Hi" We said "Hello."However no one noticed all the scars on her arm and anywhere else the battle hit.

**Zoe stepped forward as if to smack me."No,"the other girl ordered."I sense no disrespect, is simply does not understand."The young girl looked at me,her eyes colder and brighter than the winter moon." I am Artemis,"She said."Goddess of the hunt."**

"And that ends the second chapter"Luna sighed and mumbled "Thank the gods" inaudibly so that no one could hear her unknowingly Hestia the goddess of the hearth heard her and decided on the next time to follow was the only one who noticed she was bleeding,bruised and cut.

When everyone teleported out only Alexandria mumbled to herself "Why did he try to curse my sister knowing full well that I was wide awake watching her."


	5. Fight

A/N Really sorry for not updating, but I had to do band classes and had a concert

* * *

Hestia

Hestia was wondering where Alexandria went for the first to second-to last however when Alexandria came back saw the state she was the chapter was done everyone left other than Alexandria and I.

I walked over to her once she mumbled something.

"What did you say?" I asked."And where were you most of the chapter?"

"Um,"Alexandria looked nervous."N-no where."

"Su~ure,"I replied."You just stuttered.

Alexandria cursed under her said "Swear on the Styx you won't tell anyone."

I asked "Why?"

She answered with a "Not till you swear."

I swore under my said with a sigh "I swear on the river Styx not to reveal anything you say to me,unless you say so."

Alexandria said "I'm cursed."

I asked "What?

She repeated "I'm cursed."

Okay I thought,but how and why?

"How,why, and when?"I asked.

She replied with a sit down could take a while.

Alexandria started to talk."A day ago when I was training, I saw a monster as you know already it was casting a spell and it look like it was going to hit the throne room I stepped in front of it right as it threw the ball."

She stopped for a minute to catch her breath.

"It hit me and the thing laughed and said "Ha Ha Ha I knew you would do that you are now cursed to whatever happens in the book you are currently reading will happen to you."

I shuddered and said "That's what happened?"

She replied with a "yeah now can you leave me alone when the archers shot it happened to me."

I left.

Alexandria's POV

After my little talk with Hestia I decided to pay a monster camp a visit.

I know I know a bit reckless of me right? But I was bored out of my mind.

A few yards off I finally found the monster camp.

I shot a arrow to the left where a cheerleader monster thing was there.

It hit made her explode her it got the other monsters attention however.

The monsters after about a minute or so finally found me when I shot the minotaur while thinking how many times does this monster come back to life to get killed by me?

The monsters charged at me.

I also started to charge with Shadow my long sword.

I swung left and right all the while pulling out some ear buds and my ipod.I started to listen to This is war.

**A warning to the people**

**The good and the evil**

**This is war**

**To the soldier the civilian**

**The martyr the victim**

**This is war**

I sighed how true

**It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
**  
**And the moment to live and the moment to die**

**The moment to fight the moment to fight**

**To fight to fight to fight**

To the right to the left we will fight to the death

I swung my sword at two gorgons one on each side.

**To the edge of the earth it's a brave new world**

From the last to the first

To the right to the left **we will fight to the death**

And I will if it meant protecting my family and friends.

**To the edge of the earth it's a brave new world**

**it's a brave new world**

I started to hum along

**A warning to the prophet the liar the honest**

**This is war**

**To the leader the pariah**

**The victor the messiah**

**This is war!**

******It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
**  
**And the moment to live and the moment to die**

******The moment to fight the moment to fight**

**To fight to fight to fight**

******To the right to the left we will fight to the death**

**********To the edge of the earth it's a brave new world**

**************To the edge of the earth it's a brave new world**

From the last to the first

**********************To the right to the left we will fight to the death**

**************************************To the edge of the earth it's a brave new world**

**************************************it's a brave new world ****************************************it's a brave new world**

******************************************************************************it's a brave new world**

**I do believe in the light raise your hands toward the sky**

I called on my tiny bit of water power to wash away the rest of the monsters by the time I was done. I was covered in monster grime and was bleeding a bit.

**The fight is done the war is won**

**lift your hands towards the sun**

** towards the sun**

** towards the sun**

**towards the sun**

**The war is won**

**To the right to the left we will fight to the death**

**To the edge of the earth it's a brave new world**

**from the last to the first**

**To the right to the left we will fight to the death**

**To the edge of the earth it's a brave new world**

**************************************it's a brave new world ****************************************it's a brave new world**

**it's a brave new world**

**************************************it's a brave new world ****************************************it's a brave new world**

**it's a brave new world**

**the war is one**

**the war is won**

**A brave new world**

I had a little power left so I transported myself to my room and promptly passed out due to exhaustion(Yay I spelled it right on my first try)


	6. VI chapter 3 Titan's Curse

A/N I do not own either books by Rick Riordan

* * *

In the throne room (Also third POV)

Everyone, but Alexandria and Hestia was yet to come. No one really wanted to see what happens next in the book. The only one who actually cared was Thalia, she started to walk around looking for them. However, what she saw was worse she found Alexandria passed out on her bed with Hestia watching over. Thalia walked over and asked

"what happened?"

Hestia replied "I have no clue."

Just then Alexandria woke up groggily and look at her surroundings. She attempted to stand up however, she fell back down and said "ahh where am I? and I'll be right back, and Thalia can you go tell the people in the throne room I'll be back near the end of the chapter as always,Also I might be a little late, so finish if you guys want not that they would care I have to find Max, Fang, Izzy, Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge, al-" Thalia clamped a hand over her mouth and said/yelled "What?!" Alexandria looked at Thalia sheepishly and said "sorry."

Thalia went to the throne room and told them what Alexandria said true to her word no one did care. They got out the book and Hestia popped in looking very tired and worn out. Thalia raised her hand and asked if she could read chapter 3. The gods said "Sure why not."

**(Bold Book)**

**Chapter III Bianca Di Angelo Makes a Choice**

**After seeing turn into a monster and plummet off the edge of the cliff with Annabeth, you'd think nothing else could shock me.**

"Really" Leo said sarcastically. Thalia turned to him and shocked him.

** But when this twelve-year old girl told me she was the goddess Artemis, I said something real intelligent like, "Um...Okay."**

We heard a slap and an angry Artemis say "That shocked you?" while laughing Percy mumbled "yes."

**That was nothing compared to Grover.**

"What-what did you compare to Grover" Hermes yelled excitedly.

**He gasped,then knelt hastily in the snow and started yammering,"Thank you,lady Artemis!You're so...you're so...Wow!"**

Everyone started to chuckle until Hermes imitated started rolling on the floors laughing.

**"Get up, goat boy!" Thalia snapped. "We have other things to worry about. Annabeth is gone!"**

Percy thought to himself well I go on an illegal quest and-and lost two people.

**"Whoa," Bianca di Angelo said."Hold out."**

Nico looked sad and so did Percy for reasons unknown only to them.

**Everybody looked at pointed her finger at all of us in turn, like she was trying to connect the dots."Who...who are you people?"**

The Stolls said "That's what we all wanted to know before we were claimed if we were even claimed." The gods looked down and saw everyone's sad face when they thought back to when they thought they weren't going to get claimed.

**Artemis's expression softened."It might be a better question,my dear girl, to ask is who _are you? _Who are your parents?"**

Percy said quietly "Hades,but from I guess 1940."** (Is that right? haven't read the book for a while been reading Harry Potter)**

**Bianca glanced nervously at her brother, who was still staring in awe at Artemis."Our parents are dead,"Bianca said."We're 's a bank trust that pays for our school,but..."**

"Hades!" Zeus thundered,"you payed for their education!" Hades retorted back "Well at least I care for them unlike you and the only kid I didn't like was Hitler!" Before a shouting match could start Thalia started to read.

**She faltered.I guess she could tell from our faces that we didn't believe her."What?" she demanded."I'm telling the truth."**

Everyone looked at Zeus because he made that stupid law were gods couldn't visit their children. Hades felt something going in his domain and saw Alexandria trying to talk to Bianca and see if she would like a chance back at living even though she knew the price of that.

**"You're a half-blood," Zoe Nightshade accent was hard to sounded old-fashioned,like she was reading from a really old book.**

Everyone who wasn't Athena or her children shuddered at the thought of the books.

**"One of thy parents was other was an Olympian.""An Olympian...athlete?"**

Hermes started to laugh and said "first one I heard."

**"No," Zoe said."One of the gods.""Cool!"said Nico.**

Someone yelled "Hi-Five Nico!" Nico slapped hands with Apollo.

**"No!" Bianca's voice quavered."This is not cool!"Nico danced around like he needed to use the restroom.**

Hermes laughed and looked at Nico weirdly. Nico glared at Percy and said "really you thought I had to use the bathroom?"

"Why yes I did cousin dear" Percy said in a odd british accent.

**"Does Zeus really have lightning bolts that do six hundred damage? Does he get extra movement points for-"**

"Umm what the Hades are you talking about?" Zeus asked.

"Why do people use my name for a substitute cuss word?" Hades asked

"Because-" Someone said

"Anyway" Percy said "you'll find out."

**"Nico,shut up!" Bianca put her hands to her face. **

"Someone say my name?" Bianca asked while Alexandria was trying to get to the doors.

"Bianca!" Nico yelled "How-Why-Who-" trying to form actual sentences.

"Alex here came and asked if I wanted to get a second chance at living and- come here Alex!"

"Fine don't expect me to want to though"She grumbled angrily

Nico told about what happened in the book so far and while he did however no one noticed that Alexandria started to bleed on her cursed and went to go look for something to at least stop the bleeding.

**"This is not the time for your stupid mythomagic game,okay? There are no gods!"**

"Really?" Hermes said sarcastically "We are very much alive"

**As anxious as I was about Annabeth-all I wanted to do was search for her-I couldn't help feeling sorry for the di Angelos.I remembered what it was like when I first learned that I was a demigod.**

**Thalia must've been feeling something similar, because the anger in her eyes subsided a little bit.**

**"Bianca, I know it's hard to believe. But the gods are still around. Trust me. They're whenever they have kids with regular humans, kids like us,well...Our lives are dangerous." **

**"Dangerous,"Bianca said,"like the girl who fell."Thalia turned Artemis even looked pained.**

**"Do not despair for Annabeth,"the goddess said."She was a brave she can be found,I shall find her."**

**"Then why won't you let us go look for her?" I asked.**

**"She is 't you sense it, son of Poseidon?Some magic is at work.I do not exactly how or why,but your friend has vanished."**

"I wish she stayed gone" Percy muttered angrily

**I still wanted to jump off the cliff and search for her,but I had a feeling that she was wad she'd been down in the sea,I thought,I'd be able to feel her presence.**

**"Oo!"Nico raised his hand.**

"What is this school?" Apollo said while being whacked on the head by Athena

**"What about ?That was awesome how you shot him with arrows! Is he dead?"**

"Hopefully he is destroyed for now, but monsters never truly reform over and over again." Poseidon said

**"He was a manticore,"Artemis said."Hopefully he is destroyed for now, but monsters never truly re-form over and over again and they must be hunted whenever they reappear."**

**"Or they'll hunt us,"Thalia said**

Percy offered "Mostly me. trouble loves me"

Everyone agreed.

**Bianca di Angelo shivered."That explains...Nico you remember last summer, those guys who tried to attack us in the alley in D.C.?"**  
**"And that bus driver," Nico said."The one with the ram's horns, I _told_ you that was real." "That's why Grover has been watching you," I said."To keep you safe,if you turned out to be half bloods."**

"Stalker!" Hermes yelled.

Percy said "If he wasn't I wouldn't be here Hermes."

Everyone nodded

**"Grover?" Bianca stared at him."You're a demigod?""Well, a satyr,actually." He kicked off his shoes and displayed his goat hooves.I thought Bianca was going to faint there.**

"Better that than what I said to him when I first saw his horns." Percy said.

"What did you say?" Hermes yelped excitedly.

"My best friend is a donkey from the waist down." Percy replied

**"Grover,put your shoes back on," Thalia said."You're freaking her out.""Hey my hooves are clean!" "Bianca,"I said."We've came here to help and Nico need training to .Thorn won't be the only mopnster you need to come to camp.""Camp?"She asked.**

"Camp Half-blood,best training for Greeks." a person said.

"Camp Half-blood,"I said."It's where half-bloods learn to survive and can join us,stay there year-round if you like." "Sweet let's go!" Nico said

**"Wait."Bianca shook her head."I don't-""There is another option," Zoe said."No there isn't!" Thalia and Zoe glared at each other.I didn't know what they were talking about,but I could tell there was bad history between some reason they seriously hated each other.**

"Who do you hate each other Thalia?" Apollo asked Thalia replied "She asked me to join the hunters I said no.""They don't hate each other anymore Luna said.

**"We've burdened these children enough."Artemis announced."Zoe,we will rest here for a few the the our guests' belongings from the school.""Yes my lady.""And Bianca,Come with me.I would like to speak to you."**

"About what?" Hades asked as he glared at Artemis. "Joining the hunters."Luna said.

**"What about me?"Nico considered the boy."Perhaps you can show Grover how to play that card game you enjoy.I'm sure Grover would be happy to entertain you for a while...As a favor to me?" Grover just about tripped over himself getting up.**

People started to laugh as they imagined that,they didn't stop laughing for a few minutes when they stop Thalia started to read again.

**"You bet! Come on,Nico!" Nico and Grover walked off talking about hit points and armor ratings and a bunch of other geeky led a confused-looking Bianca along the hunters began unpacking their knapsacks and making camp. Zoe gave Thalia one more evil look,then left to oversee things.**

"What types of things?"Hermes shuddered. "Camp things Hermes."Artemis and Luna said as she threw a blue hairbrush at Hermes.

**"I'm with you,"I said.I don't trust-"**

"Who don't you trust Perseus?" Artemis inquired He stuttered "n-nobody."

**"Oh,you're with me?"Thalia turned on me furiously."What were you thinking back there in the gym,Percy? YOu'd take on by yourself? You _knew _he was a monster!" "I-" "If we'd stuck together,we could've taken him without the Hunters getting might still be you think of that?"**

Percy thought to himself better she stayed that way.

**My jaw clenched.I thought of some harsh things to say,and I might've said them to,but I looked down and saw something navy blue lying in the snow at my 's New York Yankees baseball cap.**

**Thalia didn't say another wiped away a tear from her cheek,turned, and marched off,leaving me with a trampled cap in the snow. **

**The hunters set up their camping site in a matter of large tents,all of silver silk,curved in a crescent around the of the girls blew a sliver dog whistle,and a dozen white wolves appeared out of the began circling the camp like guard hunters walked among them and fed them treats,completely unafraid,but I decided I would stick close to the tents.**

"Good idea Percy."Artemis smirked.

**Falcons watched us from the trees, their eyes flashing in the fire light, and I got the feeling they were on guard duty, too. Even the weather seemed to bend to the goddess's will.**

**The air was still cold, but the wind died down and the snow stopped falling, so it was almost pleasant sitting by the fire.****Almost…except the pain in my shoulder.**

We heard a thud and Hestia ran over to check it out after a few minutes she came back clearly out of breath and said continue without me I have something to do.

** And the guilt weighing me down.****I couldn't believe Annabeth was gone. And as angry as I was at Thalia, I had a sinking feeling that she was right. It **_**was **_**my fault.**

**What had Annabeth wanted to tell me in the gym? **_**Something serious,**_** she'd said. Now I might never find out. I thought about how we'd danced together for half a song, and my heart felt even heavier.****I watched Thalia pacing at the edge of camp, walking among the wolves without fear.**

Percy thought I wish she stayed gone and said out loud "The wolves aren't bad as long as you feed them.

**She stopped and looked back at Westover Hall, which was now completely dark, looming on the hillside beyond the woods. I wondered what she was thinking.  
**  
"And you were thinking?"Percy asked bewildered. "None of your business Kelp for Brains."

**Seven years ago, Thalia had been turned into a pine tree by her father, to prevent her from dying. She'd stood her ground against an army of monsters on top of Half-Blood Hill in order to give her friends Luke and Annabeth time to escape. **

**She'd only been back as a human for a few months now, and once in awhile she would stand so motionless you'd think she was still a tree.**

"I am not a tree!" Thalia yelled at looked like a deer caught in headlights.

**Finally, one of the Hunters brought me my backpack. Grover and Nico came back from their walk, and Grover helped me fix up my wounded arm.****"It's green!" Nico said with delight.**

We saw Hestia come back and get some ambrosia and nectar then she ran out again while waving for us to continue.

**"Hold still," Grover told me. "Here, eat some ambrosia while I clean that out."****I winced as he dressed the wound, but the ambrosia square helped. It tasted like homemade brownie, dissolving in my mouth and sending a warm feeling through my whole body. Between that and the magic salve Grover used, my shoulder felt better within a couple of minutes.**

We heard someone sigh of relief no one cared to look,so we continued reading.

**Nico rummaged through his own bag, which the Hunters had apparently packed for him, though how they'd snuck into Westover Hall unseen I didn't know. Nico laid out a bunch of figurines in the snow—little battle replicas of Greek gods and heroes. I recognized Zeus with a lightning bolt, Ares with a spear, Apollo with his sun chariot.**

**"Big collection," I said.****Nico grinned. "I've got almost all of them, plus their holographic cards! Well, except for a few really rare ones."**

"What are the rare ones Nico?" Apollo asked."Hades." he said."Now I have all of them while looking at Bianca she didn't see this.

**"You've been playing this game a long time?"****"Just this year. Before that..." He knit his eyebrows.****"What?" I asked.****"I forget. That's weird."**

**He looked unsettled, but it didn't last long. "Hey, can I see that sword you were using?"****I showed him Riptide, and explained how it turned from a pen to a sword just by uncapping it.**

******"Cool! Does it ever run out of ink?"**

"Did you just ask that?"Thalia asked Nico said "N-no"Glare"Maybe"Glare"Yes" he said with a look of defeat.

**"Um, well, I don't actually write with it."****"Are you really the son of Poseidon?"****"Well, yeah."**"**Can you surf really well, then?"**

"Yes he can he's the best in camp and can most likely beat his dad,no offense lord Poseidon."Thalia said."No I'm not Melody is!"

**I looked at Grover, you was trying hard not to laugh.**

"**Jeez, Nico," I said. "I've never really tried."**

**He went on asking questions. Did I fight a lot with Thalia, since she was a daughter of Zeus? (I didn't answer that one.) If Annabeth's mother was Athena, the goddess of wisdom, then why didn't Annabeth know better than to fall off a cliff? (I tried not to strangle Nico for asking that one.) Was Annabeth my girlfriend? ****(At this point I was ready to stick the kid in a meat flavored snack and throw him to the wolves.)**

"Why didn't you?"Thalia asked while fake crying into Nicos shoulder."Umm because you know what would happen! Bianca would kill me over and over again I think."Percy said to Thalia.

**I figured any second he was going to ask me how many hit points I had, and I'd lose my cool completely, but then Zoë Nightshade came up to us.**

"**Percy Jackson."**

**She had dark brown eyes and a slightly upturned nose. With a silver circlet and her proud expression, she looked so much like royalty that I had to resist the urge to sit up straight and say "Yes ma'am." She studied me distastefully, like I was a bag of dirty laundry she'd been sent to fetch.**

"Way to much info and when did you get so good at reading people Percy?"Just then a person fell through the roof and landed on Percy's person got up and looked around."Milady?" She asked "Where am I?" Luna looked shocked at what she saw it was Zoe Nightshade. "You are in the throne room." We are reading about the Titans Curse."

"**Come with me," she said. "Lady Artemis wishes **to** speak with thee."****Zoë led me to the last tent, which looked no different from the others, and waved me inside. Bianca di Angelo was seated next to the auburn-haired girl, who I still had trouble thinking of as Artemis.**

******The inside of the tent was warm and comfortable. Silk rugs and pillows covered the floor. In the center a golden brazier of fire seemed to burn without fuel or smoke. Behind the goddess, on a polished oak display stand, was her huge silver bow, carved to resemble gazelle horns.**

****** The walls were hung with animal pelts: black bear, tiger, and several others I didn't recognize. I figured an animal rights activist would've had a heart attack looking at all those rare skins, but maybe since Artemis was the goddess of the hunt, she could replenish whatever she shot.**

**********I thought she had another animal pelt lying next to her, but then I realized it was a live animal—a deer with glittering fur and silver horns, its head resting contentedly in Artemis' lap.**

"Perseus you are very slow."Luna just grinned and said "Yes,yes I am."

"**Join us, Percy Jackson," the goddess said.****I sat across from her on the tent floor. The goddess studied me, which made me uncomfortable. She had such old eyes for a young girl.**

"**Are you surprised by my age?" she asked.**

"Not anymore."Percy said.

"**Uh…a little."**"**I could appear as a grown woman, or a blazing fire, or anything else I want, but this is what I prefer. This is the average age of my Hunters, and all young maidens for whom I am patron, before they go astray."**

"**Go astray?" I asked.**"**Grow up. Become smitten with boys. Become silly, preoccupied, insecure. Forget themselves."****"Oh."**

Thalia scowled and said"Most of them do. As much as I love my sisters they shouldn't go astray unless it's someone like Percy."Artemis agreed.

**Zoe sat down at Artemis' right. She glared at me as if all the stuff Artemis had just said was my fault, like I'd invented the idea of being a guy.****"You must forgive my Hunters if they do not welcome you," Artemis said.**

"Now they accept me though."Percy said thoughtfully.

**"It is very rare that we would have boys in this camp. Boys are usually forbidden to have any contact with the Hunters. The last one to see this camp…" She looked at Zoë. "Which one was it?"****"That boy in Colorado," Zoë said. "You turned him into a jackalope."**

"I enjoy making jackalopes."Artemis nodded.

**"Ah, yes." Artemis nodded, satisfied. "I enjoy making jackalopes.**

Everyone laughed at the similarities of the the two**.**

** At any rate, Percy, I've asked you here so that you may tell me more of the manticore. Bianca has reported some of the…mmm, disturbing things the monster said. But she may not have understood them. I'd like to hear them from you."**

**And so I told her.****When I was done, Artemis put her hand thoughtfully on her silver bow.**"**I feared this was the answer."****Zoe sat forward. "The scent, my lady?"**"**Yes."**

No one knows the monster other than the future didn't say anything.

"**What scent?" I asked.**"**Things are stirring that I have not hunted in millennia," Artemis murmured. "Prey so old I have nearly forgotten."**

**She stared at me intently. "We came here tonight sensing the manticore, but he was not the one I seek. Tell me again, exactly what Dr. Thorn said."**"**Um, 'I hate middle school dances."**

Everyone laughed and Luna said"Not what I was asking."

"**No, no. After that.**"**He said somebody called the General was going to explain things to me."****Zoe's face paled. She turned to Artemis and started to say something, but Artemis raised her hand.**

"**Go on, Percy," the goddess said.**

"**Well, then Thorn was talking about the Great Stir Pot-"**

"The Great Stir Pot? I thought it was the Great Stirring?" Everyone asked shrugged.

"**Stirring," Bianca corrected.**"**Yeah. And he said, 'Soon we shall have the most important monster of all—the one that shall bring about the downfall of Olympus.'"****The goddess was so still she could've been a statue.**

"**Maybe he was lying," I said.****Artemis shook her head. "No. He was not. I've been too slow to see the signs. I must hunt this monster."****Zoe looked like she was trying very hard not to be afraid, but she nodded. "We will leave right away, my lady."**

"**No, Zoe. I must do this alone."**"**But, Artemis-"**"**This task is too dangerous even for the Hunters. You know where I must start my search. You cannot go there with me."**

"Very good decision. You have no clue what is waiting for you" Zeus said.

"**As…as you wish, my lady."**"**I will find this creature," Artemis vowed. "And I shall bring it back to Olympus by winter solstice. It will be all the proof I need to convince the Council of the Gods of how much danger we are in."**

"**You know what the monster is?" I asked.****Artemis gripped her bow. "Let us pray I am wrong."**"**Can goddesses pray?" I asked, because I'd never really thought about that.**

"Can they pray? you never answered."Percy said."Yes they can."Everyone said.

**A flicker of a smile played across Artemis' lips. "Before I go, Percy Jackson, I have a small task for you."**"**Does it involve getting turned into a jackalope?"**"**Sadly, no."**

"Don't think of it Artie-."" Too bad you called me Artie."Pop There goes the does make a cute jackalope... He changed back they clapped at the magic trick."Continue"he said

**I want you to escort the Hunters back to Camp Half-Blood They can stay there in safety until I return.**"_**What?" **_**Zoe blurted out. "But, Artemis, we hate that place. The last time we stayed there-"**

"What happened?"Percy had to who was there shuddered and said "Fire lot and lots of fire."That was the end of the discussion.

"**Yes, I know," Artemis said. "But I'm sure Dionysus will not hold a grudge because of a little, ah, misunderstanding. It's your right to use Cabin Eight whenever you are in need. Besides, I hear they rebuilt the cabins you burned down."**

**Zoe muttered something about foolish campers."****And now there is one last decision to make." Artemis turned to Bianca. "Have you made up your mind, my girl?"**

**Bianca hesitated. "I'm still thinking about it."**"**Wait," I said. "Thinking about what?"**"**They…they've invited me to join the Hunt."**

Nico walked over to Bianca and gave her a hug and muttered "Don't worry about it."

"**What? But you can't! You have to come to Camp Half-Blood so Chiron can train you. It's the only way you can learn to survive."**

"**It is **_**not **_**the only way for a girl," Zoë said.**

**I couldn't believe I was hearing this. "Bianca, camp is cool! It's got a Pegasus stable and a sword-fighting arena and…I mean, what do you get by joining the Hunters?"**

"**To begin with," Zoe said, "immortality."****I stared at her, then at Artemis. "She's kidding right?"**"**Zoe rarely ever kids about anything," Artemis said.**

"That is very true milady."Zoe said.

"**My Hunters follow me on my adventures. They are my maidservants, my companions, my sisters-in-arms. Once they swear loyalty to me, they are indeed immortal…unless they fall in battle, which is unlikely. Or break their oath."**

"**What oath?" I said.**"**To foreswear romantic love forever," Artemis said. "To never grow up, never get married. To be a maiden eternally."**

"**Like you?"****The goddess nodded.****I tried to imagine what she was saying. Being immortal. Hanging out with only middle-school girls forever. I couldn't get my mind around it. "So you just go around the country recruiting half-bloods-"**

"**Not just half-bloods," Zoe interrupted. "Lady Artemis does not discriminate by birth."**

Percy nodded and got in front of Zoe in a protective muttered behind him "For protection against Zeus."Zoe nodded

"**All who honor the goddess may join. Half-bloods, nymphs, mortals-"**"**Which are you, then?"****Anger flashed in Zoe's eyes. "That is not thy concern, boy. The point is Bianca can join if she wishes. It is her choice."**

"**Bianca, this is crazy," I said. "What about your brother? Nico can't be a Hunter."**"**Certainly not," Artemis agreed. "He will go to camp. Unfortunately, that's the best boys can do."**"**Hey!" I protested.**

"**You can see him from time to time," Artemis assured Bianca. "But you will be free of responsibility. He will have the camp counselors to take care of him. And you will have a new family. Us."**

"**A new family," Bianca repeated dreamily. "Free of responsibility."**"**Bianca, you can't do this," I said. "It's nuts."**

**She looked at Zoe. "Is it worth it?"****Zoe nodded. "It is."**"**What do I have to do?"**"**Say this," Zoë told her. "'I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis'."**

"**I…I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis."**"'**I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt.'"****Bianca repeated the lines. "That's it?"**

**Zoe nodded. "If Lady Artemis accepts thy pledge, then it is binding."**"**I accept it," Artemis said.****The flames in the brazier brightened, casting a silver glow over the room. Bianca looked no different, but she took a deep breath and opened her eyes wide. "I feel…stronger."**

"**Welcome, sister," Zoe said.**"**Remember your pledge," Artemis said. "It is now your life."****I couldn't speak. I felt like a trespasser. And a complete failure.**

"You are not a complete failure or do I have to turn you into a jackalope?" Luna said "No."

**I couldn't believe I'd come all this way and suffered so much only to lose Bianca to some eternal girls' club.**"**Do not despair, Percy Jackson," Artemis said. "You will still get to show the di Angelos your camp. And if Nico so chooses, he can stay there."**

"**Great," I said, trying not to sound surly. "How are we supposed to get there?"****Artemis closed her eyes.**

"My irresponsible twin brother."Artemis mumbled

"**Dawn is approaching. Zoe, break camp. You must get to Long Island quickly and safely. I shall summon a ride from my brother."**

**Zoe didn't look real happy about this idea, but she nodded and told Bianca to follow her. As she was leaving, Bianca paused in front of me. "I'm sorry, Percy. But I want this. I really, really do."**

**Then she was gone, and I was left alone with the twelve-year-old goddess.**"**So," I said glumly. "We're going to get a ride from your brother, huh?"**

**Artemis' silver eyes gleamed. "Yes, boy. You see, Bianca di Angelo is not the only one with an annoying brother."****It's time for you to meet my irresponsible twin, Apollo."**

With that Alexandria and Hestia came running in with food no one noticed the sad look Hestia gave Alexandria.

* * *

Hope it's better and really sorry for the long wait school was almost over and had to keep my grades up.


	7. meet the flock

Sorry if Maxs age is wrong and I do not own PJO or Maximum Ride.

* * *

Hestia's POV

I sighed softly because when Alexandria passed out food she had a fake smile. And no one noticed the scars on her wrists or her arms. Soon they would start reading then she would leave I would follow so in case someone got hurt I'll be there to help her back up.

No one pays attention to us so, we could just leave Olympus whenever that's what she does and she looks for the someone. When she goes to a place she comes back out a few hours later with blood oozing out everywhere and six people follow. Animal hybrids come to them and they start fighting...

Alexandria went on fire and extinguished everything other than the six people following about passed out.I ran out to steady her when I got there a girl about 16 caught her and said to the others "Let's get out here before erasers come and get can come along to since you know her."

I nodded and followed while the people introduced said "We never seen her until now and when we first saw her she was like this and had wings..."  
So that's why there was stubs on her back I thought to myself and said "What do they do to people in there?"

"Tests."Iggy said.I knew he was blind so I gave him back his sight."Woah very colorful."He said."Thanks."

"Your welcome."I said "Do you know any other tests they did on her?"

"No as I said we haven't met her until now.I hope they just did that test." Max said.

Angel's POV

I already know that the person who was talking to Max was a goddess and she was concerned for the girl who just passed out and had so many scars than was then red then gold then red... I don't know what that means I'll just ask the goddess.

"Excuse me," I said"What does the blinking mean?"

She looked at the girl passed out and said "She is fading."

"What?" Fang said

"We aren't human." The goddess said."We are goddesses."

Everyone's jaw dropped. I asked "Which ones?"

"I am Hestia she is a new name is Alexandria."

Ok Alexandria is fading. I saw something flash red on her skin it was bleeding and it looked bad.I got gauze out and started to slowly wrap it.

Hestia looked around nervously when Alexandria woke up. She said "Hello are you guys okay?"

The flock nodded and asked "Why did you save us?"

She answered "I know what they do to people in there and wanted to save some people and because your the only ones I know of that has wings in that horrible place."

I nodded to show that I already knew that she had wings. When she finally noticed Hestia was here.

"Milady if you don't mind my asking why are you here?"

"I was following you to see if the problem would occur when they weren't reading."Hestia replied.

"What problem?" Max looked at Hestia and nodded "I am cursed."

A curse what kind maybe she would explain.

"A few days ago a titan came to curse my twin I followed in the shadows and when he was about to throw the curse at her I stepped in front of it."

Hestia asked did you tell anyone else yet?"

"No only the flock." She replied

Hestia gritted her teeth and said "You know if you don't tell anyone else you are going to fade right."

"Yes and I hope so no one cares about me and who would they all _love _my sister."

"I do and hopefully the flock does as well."

Alexandria looked at the us and asked "would you like to stay with me away from the erasers?"

"Yes."Everyone here said.

"Okay close your eyes." Hestia and Alexandria grabbed our hands and teleported to someones house.

"You can open your eyes and look around there is eight rooms so you can sleep in,the kitchen is to your left,the bathrooms are to your right and there is one in every room."

Max POV

Wow this place is huge we get our own rooms and free food and games. I wandered around the house and noticed little specks of blood here and there wonder why.

When a booming voice yelled "Lets go read some more!"

I saw Alexandria visibly pale and said "okay then are you guys hungry I'll go tell them I'll be here if they need me, be right back."

Hestia followed.

I called the flock and said " Anyone hungry?"


End file.
